Dash
by Nyx Theia the Divine Dreamer
Summary: Suzaku steps out practically running. He realizes two steps in though that he doesn't have the guy's name. Suzaku turns around. "Hey I never caught your name, I'm Suzaku." Purple eyes look up from where they were staring a whole into elevator rug. The man smiles "It was a pleasure to meet you Suzaku, I am Lelouch Lamperouge" This is AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters. But, I wouldn't mind owning Lelouch and Suzaku. This is a LuluSuza. If you don't know what that means, then you're curious. Keep reading, you might find you like it. Enjoy my pleasure readers!

CHAPTER 1

The sunlight beams were peeking through the deep blue curtains…_again_. Lelouch turns over and blearily opens his eyes to peer at the red digits of the alarm clock.

5 am. Ugh, too damn early.

A knock resounds off the hand carved mahogany doors. It was like she had a sixth sense that knew when he woke up. No use in trying to go back to sleep.

"Yes." Lelouch answers tiredly.

Kallen steps through the door in her suit, as always, ironed to perfection with a matching black tie.

"Good Morning Sir. Another late night?"

He sits up and the blanket falls away to let cool air hit his pale chest. He stretches, cracking a few bones, and sighs.

"Would you like ibuprofen?"

He gives a soft smile, nods, and holds out his hand.

Kallen places the two pills in his palm.

"Will you be having the usual for breakfast?"

Lelouch pops them in his mouth, and throws them back with the water she passes.

"Yes."

"I will have it waiting for you then." She bows and retreats to the hallway, closing the door softly behind her.

Lelouch regretfully gets out of bed, doing a few arm stretches as he walks over to the exercise mat. He goes down to the floor. A slow thirty pushups begins the thought process.

On the agenda: meet with a few stockholders, run though a portfolio, memorize the new security codes, etc. Shirley will fill in the rest.

Switching over for another thirty sit ups, finishes the small workout. Standing up he rolls his shoulders and ponders if he should go downstairs for a run on the treadmill, or outside to do laps in the pool.

He rather do one of them tomorrow morning, so he decides neither.

Heading across the dark hardwood floor etched with golden patterns he is acutely aware of the coolness against his feet. He arrives at the bathroom and steps on the tile. Turning to flick on the light, the bathroom floods with strategically dispersed light by the white square panel overhead.

He was not completely braced for the brightness.

Blinking his eyes open, he looks over to where his shower waits for him. Opening the glass door, his places his hand over the cool metal and twists to hot.

His gaze lands on the red shampoo bottle as he waits for the water to warm, and his thoughts go to Kallen.

It was a little bewildering to think that she had worked for him for almost five years now. In all that time, always fitting the role of a butler better than a maid. An amusing concept in its own way. Lelouch believes the reasons are: for one he likes her in a suit and two, he knows she prefers it.

The steam rises off the floor, letting him know the shower is ready. He peels off purple-black plaid pajama bottoms, then black Calvin Klein briefs follow to the floor, and he eases himself into the shower. The warmth and speed of the water is relaxing to his tense muscles, and he relives the day of their first meeting.

He smiles. It was quite the introduction, instead of a handshake it was her fist aiming to connect with his face.

_5 years ago_.

Kallen was muddling through the sadness of her older brother's death. He had been shot in a drive by, and it had hit her especially hard. By chance, she had overheard about a kid disrespecting his memory, who as it happened, had the same profile as Lelouch's. Her anger was unrivaled.

And Lelouch had never seen it coming.

He had just finished visiting the Japanese branch, and when his feet landed on pavement he had impulsively decided to take a walk.

The city lights shined and the breeze brushed through his hair. It was enough to accomplish a heady feeling.

The world was his. He had it in the palm of his hand.

Filled with inspiration and enveloped in a beautiful night, he let his feet guide him.

He was so at peace that he had even lowered his guard. Focusing only a small amount of attention to his surroundings. The night had always been his silent protector, this time though, he relied on it too much.

His mistake, he singularly watched for those who would be at a distance. He was not paying heed to the intermittent person who walked by, they were below his radar as an assassin. If someone was stupid enough to come after him they would need to be at a distance to do any damage.

Kallen though, she didn't know this, so when she had seen him, she had charged, which allowed their introduction.

It was by far, one of Lelouch's most enjoyable fights.

He was caught off guard, close combat was not his strongest asset, and his work clothes did not help with mobility. When the fast breeze hit across his face, as the result of her charge, it was the only warning that allowed him to dodge. In that one moment, all his senses were sharpened down to touch. The wind gliding against his skin guided Lelouch's gauge of where and what direction she was hitting.

It was exhilarating. He never felt so one with nature. And from there everything fell into place, like they rehearsed it.

He arched his back from the blow catching a glimpse of her shock, before being replaced again with pure rage. She went for a left uppercut and he side stepped. He watched the muscle movement, as she slowed down her hit so it would not follow through.

It is true that one loses more energy missing than landing a blow and he has always fully capitalized on this fact. Close combat again not his strong suit and Lelouch hated the disadvantage.

Kallen was so surprised when her knees hit the ground.

Lelouch held her wrist firmly between his index and thumb, pressing down on the nerve. It took Lelouch a second to recover from all the adrenaline. Kallen was still wide eyed when that second was over.

He pinched a little harder and wincing in pain she came back to her senses. Having her full attention he asked her what seemed to be the problem. She responded "You're my problem asshole!" Then he took out the 9mm. She glared daggers, but she went quiet.

If she had called him anything else, he would have diffused the situation, and it would have stayed reasonably civil on his part. But. That. One. Word. Set him off, and once she had said it, understanding her actions was no longer something he cared for.

She stayed silent with her glare, and then the recognition drained into fear on her face. She knew what the gun he held in his hand represented and who it was that was holding it. The reaction was unexpected for Lelouch and on of top that he had not meant to have St. Jude with him, but the gun was made to be recognized.

St. Jude is Zero's most special gun. He is covered in shimmering black except for at the butt where a deep purple shines. Along his barrel, silver embellishments swirl until they reach the base where a depiction of the saint is engraved. The saying goes 'Your soul is lost when the safety clicks'; he thought it a poetic end for any life.

But, her recognition of St. Jude was unanticipated. He had not known the popularity of the Zero stories, or of their fierce spread though the syndicates. Japan obviously was not excluded. The fact that she knew made communication easy, but the problem was no one was allowed to know Zero's face.

"What is your name?" His voice was laced with anger and yet ice cold. _That_ word had _that_ effect on him.

"Kallen Kozuki." Her response came without hesitation, though her fear was apparent. His grasp on her wrist enabled him to feel all the telling signs. The cold skin, the rapid heartbeat, the shaking hand and even without that touch, her whole posture was that of a scared animal.

But, she had managed to say her words steadily and was going for a neutral expression. She had the courage to look him in the eye when she said her name, and he knew she would not be one of the many who begged for mercy. She was individual worth keeping around. So, he rethought his rule.

"Why are you out for blood, Kallen Kozuki?" He was still irritated that she called him what she did, but a little clemency was within Zero's power.

"I" cough "I thought you killed my brother, Zero." She had regained most of her facade of confidence and so he let go of her wrist. No point in keeping her on the ground if she was working to maintain an appearance.

Putting St. Jude back into his jacket holster, "Do you understand that it was not me?"

**Present time**

He smiles as he soaps his hair with shampoo. Lelouch had watched Kallen prove herself since then.

She kept his secrets, and loyally stayed at his side no matter where he has gone.

It happens every once in while though, that urge to keep her on her toes comes over him. Little tests here and there. Last week was his latest.

He chose to take a walk through a sketchier area of Pendragon. He knew Kallen was not too far behind, even though he had snuck out of the house. He finally turned a corner to be greeted with two men who looked confrontational if Lelouch pressed the right buttons. He adjusted himself to look meeker as he made to walk by them. Purposely making a shaky smile when he caught their attention. They both got up and began their approach. One flicked out his knife threateningly. Lelouch smirked.

That time, the little set up was not exactly just for Kallen. Recently, he had been a little bored and it made him hungry for some kind of a challenge. Not that the fellows presented much of one, but they could do the job. He was allowing them to get a bit closer than usual and then Kallen, as fast as she was took care of them. He had been slightly disappointed. He cannot have his fun, if the guy never gets within reach. Yet, there was still some enjoyment watching her lay those guys out.

After they became something like friends, he chose to pass her off to Tohdoh's tutelage and Tohdoh had trained her into such an elegant fighter. Every time Lelouch got to watch her it made him swell with pride. That moment was just one of the many in viewing her direct hit with no wasted energy take down the first man. Then the other, in five seconds flat, was sprawled with a well-timed high spin kick to the jaw.

Although her performance to these tests are magnificent and he is pretty sure she enjoys them, she hates (she has hinted more than once) that he purposely puts himself in those kinds of situations. She believes those people are below his skill.

He knows though that is more of her excuse. He has seen the way she looks at him when she thinks he cannot see. Her eyes shouting deep admiration and he knows she just wants for him to be protected. It is a mystery to him how he earned that kind of respect, but he is grateful to have it.

Her respect along with his trust was decisive for choosing her to be his personal butler and bodyguard. He needed someone to have his back while Sayoko, his most loyal maid, is taking care of Nunnaly as she studies to become a fashion designer.

There really was no better place than Paris, yet it was an ocean away and he missed them both dearly. He needed to visit soon.

Lelouch finishes his shower then gets ready for the day.

He looks in the mirror as he straightens his black suit jacket and tightens his vermillion tie. He takes the lint roller over his whole ensemble before going down to breakfast.

As always, Kallen has had the kitchen staff prepare his scrambled eggs and potatoes to perfection. After taking his first bite, Lelouch leisurely sits back at the head of the 18 foot long Italian made marquetry table, switching between eating and reading the paper.

The paper holds only two new pieces of information, neither of them relative to his work. He folds it, and places next it to his plate. He finishes another happily satisfying breakfast, and takes the napkin from his lap to swipe across his mouth. He moves to stand up and immediately Kallen is there pulling out the chair.

Lelouch turns to her as he steps away from the table.

"Kallen, you do not need to pull out the chair for me."

"I like doing it." Kallen responds with her quaint smile.

Lelouch can tell that the subject is not worth debating. She has already made up her mind to do it.

Sighing, Lelouch heads toward the library, Kallen following two steps behind.

"I am going to take a car today."

"Very good Sir, should I have dinner ready for you at eleven?" Lelouch continues walking, but now with a flicker of a smile. After all the reminiscing, he is still somewhat amazed that he has allowed her to know him so well and not be bothered by it.

"That should be fine." He responds tersely but politely, and she leaves his side.

Exiting the dining room, Lelouch proceeds to the library where the elevator awaits to take him to the garage. Two floors down, and he exits out.

Lelouch decides that today's choice will be his favorite, the black Bugatti.

He stands there looking at it, his hand still resting on the door handle.

He did not necessarily need to get to work quickly. To be honest, he did not even need to go to work. Probably, could just work from home. But after all he did do so much to make that office of his look immaculate, it would be a shame not to use it. And just as it would be a shame not to use the office, it would be a shame not to use this beautiful car.

Lelouch hops in, mind made up, and gracefully pulls out, to speed down the driveway. The gate already opened at the end, and Lelouch flies the rest of the way until the main road, going back to the acceptable speed limits.

No need to have one of the officers pull him over. Once they realized who he was, they would not stop gushing things like "Oh, I love your work Mr. Lamperouge." And so on and so forth about the respect they had for him and his management at Geass Enterprises. He was not in the mood to wear a mask of feigned politeness this morning. Last night had been slightly tougher than the usual job, so right now he just wanted to enjoy his drive in his fast car.

* * *

><p>Waiting patiently for one of the six elevators to take him to the 50th floor is a boy with tousled brown hair and big bright green eyes. His gaze is unfocused giving the impression his mind is lost in thought. Twenty one Suzaku Kururugi is currently thinking about the building he is delivering packages in.<p>

There are only 52 floors in Geass Enterprises, and it's still an amazing height. Even if father's company building is about the same and soon enough he'll be in charge of it, he's still just daunted by the skyscraper's height. However, the size is what makes his job better. He gets all his exercise by running up and down the 50 flights of stairs.

Sigh.

This incognito delivery boy job, for the last three years, may be rewarding with exercise, but not with learning from the employees. In all the time he's spent getting info from them he doesn't feel like he's getting any closer at understanding how the CEO excels.

He did not choose to work here so he could learn about how terrific so-and-so's job was or how gorgeous the CEO is. He came here so he could learn how Mr. Lamperouge produced his ideas and then implemented them successfully.

Every time he'd ask a question, somehow the employee's response cycles back to the two main topics of how they value their job and their boss. They had such similar emotions towards him, that his questions had become seemingly useless. The respect was like implanted into them. It was enough to boarder on the obsessive.

When the employee was actually obsessed it was like talking to a brick wall. They lived and breathed everything that made them part of the company. They would try so hard to be noticed by their CEO that when Suzaku did ask a question there wasn't any variation in the answer. Those two topics exclusively.

He had given up on talking to those people, now actively avoiding. There's only so much he can listen to about a person before even he becomes overwhelmed.

Sometimes, it really did feel like he was wasting his time. Employees being so difficult to gain info from, but he had to stay strong. He needed to learn the skills for his father's company, and delivery boy was the best option. He could see what's going on from all the floors while also not really being noticed.

The elevator dings its arrival and he gets in.

From somewhere in the lobby though, he hears an echo call out to hold it. He presses his hand up to the door as a man casually walks toward him from across the lobby.

Whoever this guy is he was very late. He was definitely going to be yelled at.

Once the man steps in though, Suzaku momentarily can't move.

His eyes linger on the most aesthetically pleasing person he's ever seen.

The man has royal purple eyes framed well by long, black eyelashes. His skin, fair and contrasting nicely with the black fluttering lashes. His hair, the same color black, looks so soft that maybe he wouldn't mind if Suzaku ran his... The hell… He pauses from his weird ten second reflection.

Where had that desire come from?

He clenches the hand so badly that it leaves crescents in his skin and shoves it into his pocket, withdrawing the other from the door to press the button for his floor.

He looks at his wrist watch as a distraction.

What a weird train of thought.

He shakes his head and then actually reads the watch, it was going onto eight. No kidding this guy was late. Everyone arrives promptly at seven or earlier, and this guy was getting here an hour later. He certainly didn't seem like he cared though with the lazy aura he was giving off.

He guesses he should probably greet him looking like they'll be together for a while, since he had pressed… Oh he pressed the 51st floor.

"Good morning." Suzaku says cheerfully.

The man's head turns in Suzaku's direction. With a slight nod he returns "Good morning."

Suzaku slowly absorbs the nice voice. It was deep, commanding, and smooth with eloquence. And why did he focus so much on his voice?

"You just getting here?" Suzaku's uses more or less small talk to rid himself of wandering thoughts.

"Yeah there was some traffic on 38. A truck smashed into construction, and it took about an hour to get through." The man gives with a frustrated snort.

Suzaku's eyebrows rise in concern. "Was it serious?"

"No, but you would never have known it with all the people slowing down to stare."

Suzaku laughs openly, and his company looks at him, really looks at him. Like until then, he was just going through the motions of conversation. That Suzaku had just been another person he was obligated to talk to on an elevator.

But now… Suzaku feels his world has slowed down. Everything is just frozen as purple eyes analyze him, study him, but Suzaku is studying right back. He's awestruck by the violet eyes. So intense, so calculating, and just so beautiful, they suit him. Faintly he remembers someone mentioning someone who has that color.

Then the world goes back to turning, and he realizes he's been gawking and it must have looked funny because now the guy is laughing.

Suzaku stills again at his amazing smile. Like the warmth of the sun wrapping him up and making him feel really… Dear god, what is wrong with him today?

His inner voice clears it up for him.

_Well_ Suzaku… _it might just be due to this guy having everything that is deemed absolute beauty. Besides his eyes, his hair, his smile, and his voice, there are the facts that he is tall, dark and handsome._

Maybe it should be sin. No one should be allowed to have it all like this guy.

After the man stops laughing, and looks at Suzaku who is neither smiling slash gawking. At that point, Suzaku was more miffed than anything else.

The guy mistakes it as Suzaku thinking he was laughing at him.

But he might as well! Looking like some kind of god, he makes everyone look laughable.

"Who is that package for?" The man asks.

Happy to think about something else. "Umm it's for…" He looks around the box "C.C."

"Really. I wonder what she ordered." He says it somewhat under his breath. Suzaku doesn't think he's meant to respond, but he's interested. His sole job, he remembers, is to get information.

"Oh! Are you two close?" He says charmingly chipper.

The other pauses, looking like he is thinking of an answer. "Yes, she is a friend."

Even though there was a pause he sounded sincere, which had to be impossible.

"A friend?" Suzaku asks politely, as he struggles to push down the sarcasm that is bubbling up.

A known fact, C.C. does not have any friends. She has perhaps annoyed every person in the building. If she wasn't so good as vice president, everyone would definitely hate her. She could basically start her own company if she didn't have some weird connection to the CEO, along with the horrible talent of making people's lives a living hell.

"Well yes. C.C. has always been a family friend, and in the past she has looked out for me. She is someone I could easily say I trust with my life."

Was he serious or was he crazy? Suzaku really couldn't believe there was someone that actually liked her, let alone enough to trust her with their life.

Ha. He wouldn't trust her with a pair of sewing needles.

"I didn't know there was someone who worked for her that respected her so much." Suzaku hopes the man didn't catch on to how slowly he had said those words. He was really trying hard not to laugh.

The man laughed again at his comment.

Why did it feel like some kind of reward?

"Yeah, I guess she is not well liked around here."

And Suzaku laughs. He couldn't help it, and the look of surprise on the guy's face makes him just laugh more."I think that's a bit of an understatement."

The man's gaze turns glacial. "Hmm. Then something needs to be done about that the perspective." The hell frozen over voice responds.

Suzaku is quite shocked by how fast the mood changed. Everything about the guy's countenance is so serious that it veers on deadly.

He knows to back off. Conversation is over.

Well, only a few more floors till he gets off. And…Okay…. Why is his slim arm reaching across him…?

Oh whoa. He inhales, it feels like he is surrounded by lilies and clean.

He could wake up every morning that and never get tired of...What. The. Hell. He needs to focus on getting past, that's right past the arm because he's arriving on his floor.

To Suzaku's relief or resentment (he would decide later) his elevator pal withdraws his slender finger from the button, and Suzaku steps out practically running.

He realizes two steps in though that he never got the guy's name. It would be incredibly rude if not extremely if he just bolted down the hallway without any form of goodbye. Suzaku turns around.

"Hey I didn't catch your name, I'm Suzaku."

Purple eyes look up from where they were staring a whole into elevator rug. They settle on him making him feel somewhat exposed. The man smiles, "It was a pleasure to meet you Suzaku, I am Lelouch Lamperouge."

And then the elevator doors close.

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfiction ever; I have never even done a fill before. I have read a lot of them though, and my top pairings are LelouchxSuzaku or Luluko(Leloucia)xSuzaku, ShizuoxIzaya and SherlockxWatson.<p>

I don't know if I will I crank out a long one here, but the idea for this has been drifting around my mind for a long time, especially after reading so many great ones. (I love Primary Gain, the seven digits gets me smiling every time, it was just so good). Secondly, since there is just way more fiction for Suzalulu I thought let's make some LuluSuza. And thirdly because of my personal loathing of the idea of Lelouch acting like a pancake in their relationship.

I can totally admit that Lelouch is an effeminate character in Code Geass and I don't mind him bottoming and I do like reading him in his alternate girl character Luluko/Leloucia. But he is just so much more than an obedient, pushover guy who cross-dresses. He was confident leader who started a revolution, didn't mind killing people, and being killed for it. (Honestly, if you haven't watched Code Geass yet, I don't have a clue how you ended up here, and so by default you can't make me feel bad about ruining it for you.) I mean he shot Euphemia point blank not that made him a man, but that action displayed coldness and for some reason that kind of dynamic has to be present in the Lelouch character I read along with his kindness and overall fondness for Suzaku. It makes it more of an exciting read for me to see both sides.

Now these last words are dedicated to wanting you to review. I need some critic's. I edited the hell out of this sucker, but this is, after all, my first fanfiction. There is much respect for those who write their own, descriptions of surroundings are tough! Thanks for reading my pleasure readers!

P.S. I know it's a slow start, but it will get more interesting. Promise!

P.P.S Summary: Basically, this story is Lelouch being both an assassin and a CEO. Suzaku also is an assassin, but Lelouch doesn't know as Suzaku works for him so he can one day own his father's company. That is the gist. Thank you again for reading! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Lelouch exits on the 52nd floor instead of the 51st. He had planned to check in on the employees because he was interested in hearing comments about company progress. His earlier terrific mood would have allowed him not to mind the staring... as much.

Now, all those good intentions were immediately postponed for the more, pressing talk with his vice president. It was unfortunate that it had to be the delivery boy that brought C.C. large-scale transgression to his attention. From their short conversation his curiosity was peeked. There was something more to him than a mere delivery boy. He had picked it up right away.

There was an air of authority which does not come from being a humble delivery boy for most of one's life. Also there was something about him that made him seem dangerous. But overall, Suzaku had been refreshing and he would have liked to have ended their conversation on at least a happier note.

He would be looking over the boy's background after he sorted this matter out with C.C.

Making a brisk walk across the marble stone, his secretary, Shirley greets him.

"Good morning Mr. Lamperouge!" She says happily.

Lelouch smiles. "Good morning Shirley. Place a call for C.C., I need to see her."

"Yes, Sir." She nods, and presses in C.C. office number.

Once reaching his office chair he sits, and instantly, the tension from the last few minutes drains out.

"I love my chair. I. Love. My. Chair. Paying $2,000 was worth it." He says to to no one in particular.

He rotates, and looks out over the city. The skyline has never really changed. Same buildings, same fog, but everyday it still seems so splendid to him.

He looks at it for a little while longer, then turns around to face the computer, clicking on the mail symbol. He only briefly checked through emails while he waited in that god forsaken traffic this morning.

Shirley buzzes in. "Sir, C.C. will be right up. Would you like me to bring some coffees?"

"Yes, make mine black and you know how C.C. likes hers. That will be all."

Lelouch moves his focus back to the computer and opens the file with Lloyd's latest technology sketches. He is really quite good. Lelouch has always appreciated that it was his deal that Lloyd just could not refuse. Ha. Schneizel was not happy losing. It is not his place to be in technology anyway when he is busy being a lawyer .

Shirley walks in with both coffees. She places Lelouch's on his desk, and the other for C.C on the smaller table across, that is situated between two maroon lounge chairs.

He only notices her in his peripheral, and she leaves quietly not wanting to disturb him. It takes only another moment later to get buzzed on C.C. arrival.

"Sooooo Lelouch, you wanted to see me." C.C. comments blandly, as she walks into his office.

Lelouch scans her outfit. She wears a white blouse tucked in to a black Gucci skirt that is matched with a pair of black, pointed Jimmy Choo's. She seems a little frazzled. She must have been working hard this morning, but she does not seem worried about his mood.

"Good morning C.C. Please have a seat." Lelouch makes a gesture to said seats, as he sits back in his own.

She slyly looks at him. "So much formality, are we not friends?"

He replies politely.

"My seats are comfortable, but if you rather stand that works too."

C.C. lazily sits down in the lounge chair.

"You're grumpy this morning. Did someone get a look at you last night?"

He absolutely loathes she brings Zero into conversations here. She only knows about him because well, she was there when he was created. He would have never told her. He did not need or want more of her attempts to get under his skin.

He relaxes further into his seat, crossing his legs to show he is unaffected by another attempt. His following words are to the point. "C.C., this has nothing to do with last night. It has to do with how you are viewed as person by the employees."

"What, did someone complain?" C.C. twirls her green hair around her finger, a sign of plotting.

"No, and you are not going to scare anyone into not making complaints."

C.C. huffs. He continues on.

"This company is about cooperation. I need our employees to be comfortable in seeking you out if something requires your assistance. I cannot have problems go ignored because the women and men want nothing to do with you."

That seemed to make some sort of understanding flutter into her eyes, but it happened so quickly, that by the next second her neutral stare was back in place.

C.C. shrugs. "Eh, there have been some problems. Nothing I can't handle."

He looks pointedly at her "C.C. you must be less aggressive with the employees." Then he relaxes again. "You know the best ways to get what you want. Put them to practice, so the company does not suffer."

"You have too much faith in me Lelouch." C.C. smiles coyly. "The women here are stuck up and nervous I'm going to take their work boyfriends."

"Then put their minds at ease." He shrugs. "Maybe a good start is to button up a few of those buttons." Making a nod at her shirt.

C.C. looks down.

Poking out from her white blouse is the her bra's black lace.

"Oh, Lelouch. You know I only did it for you." C.C. smiles innocently back at him.

Physically, he restrains himself from rolling his eyes. "C.C. that is unnecessary, and we both know, you do it for the boys around here."

C.C. looks over at the painting hung upon the white wall, then returns her indifferent stare back to him. "Huh, that's right, I forgot you're gay."

Lelouch smiles wickedly. "C.C. let's not go there." Knowing that what he will say next is the trump card, which lets him ends these conversations.

"Okaaaay" She says to placate him, and buttons her blouse.

"I will even put the suit jacket on, if that makes you happy." She is obviously joking, but it is a sign of winning.

"Great." He takes a well-deserved drink of strong coffee.

C.C. stares at her own with a small ounce of defeat, then grabs it to take a sip.

"Now would you like to discuss our possible advancement in the tech department?"

"Of course." She languidly smiles.

Lelouch misses C.C. genuine smile because she chooses to do it once he's looking back at the monitor. She absolutely adored when he got excited about work.

* * *

><p>In a panic, Suzaku beelines to the bathroom.<p>

No way! No way! He did not just meet the CEO, Lelouch Lamperouge, on the elevator.

But of course, it makes sense now why he reached across him pressing the button for the 52nd floor, the floor of his office! Which he should have been going to anyways, that would have at least been some kind of hint.

Him laughing when Suzaku said he worked for C.C.

Oh God! He told Mr. Lamperouge he worked for C.C.! Why is that now, he remembers, Lily saying she loved the shade of Mr. Lamperouge's eyes? Why didn't the eyes ring some kind of alarm bells?

_Probably because you were too busy admiring them, Suzaku._

Ah, what's with these weird thoughts?

He has to admit though, even if his thoughts stray on the weird side, that everyone was right about him being beautiful. He understands now why the women go crazy for him. Suzaku pauses as another idea pops into his head.

Didn't Lamperouge have his own elevator? He always enters and leaves the office without a trace. When he's there everyone knows it, but him coming or going is like air. He has never seen him on the stairs, so he had assumed Lamperouge had one.

Suzaku stands there thinking about it, then another thought, one a whole lot more serious comes.

He angered Lamperouge with the last thing he said! He can't get some anonymous reason for relocation. He hasn't learned enough!

How could he take over his father's company if he doesn't know what he is doing?! Three years and he still doesn't know how to successfully manage a company.

Crap. Competition with Lamperouge will be immensely more difficult too if he's angry with Suzaku.

It's unfortunate, his father and Mr. Lamperouge were already competitors in the industry. This slip up could make everything between them even worse.

Suzaku's heard the rumors. Lamperouge is all for healthy competition, but if there is even one corrupt move made by the other party to disrupt business, he takes measures to destroy the company. For that reason, Mr. Lamperouge's been nicknamed the Black Prince.

Suzaku had to somehow get back in Lamperouge's good books. Going for being inconspicuous here was no longer an option. Having that one on one talk not ending well, he would either be relocated or just overall hated by Lamperouge. And if the talk wasn't enough, then Lamperouge's perceptiveness over his credentials, if he was to ever look at them, would do it. And Lamperouge had a reputation for being everything if not thorough.

Alright, maybe confronting him to apologize would work.

Too bad, he couldn't just walk straight into his office. That make things so much easier. But no, Lamperouge has to have rules. Either be called there, or be delivering packages, and he never actually went into the office he just left what he had with Shirley.

So what options did that leave him? Well, he could wait till he ran into Lamperouge again. That probably wasn't the best plan though, since today was the first time he had ever even seen Lamperouge.

Maybe he drove to work. If he did, maybe he could figure out which car was his, then he could just...wait...for him...at...his...car? That might come off a little creepy, and what was he's going to say when he got there?

"Sorry for making you mad. Want to get a drink and be friends?" That definitely would not work.

Well, he had plenty of time to figure that part out later. He had the beginnings of a plan, and would just go with the flow after that. He still had his job, and it wouldn't get done by staying in the bathroom.

Suzaku takes a deep calming breath and exits out.

Starting the deliveries is the package for C.C., who passes him in the corridor on his way to her office. She does not look very happy, but as always looks exquisite.

Suzaku fixes his eyes on her hair.

Huh, what is with people and their colors here? Lamperouge has purple eyes, C.C. got green hair, Rivalz has blue, Euphemia pink. The only thing he's got going for him is his green eyes. Maybe he stands out more than he thought, since he looks so comparably normal.

After dropping off C.C. package, he rides the elevator down to 49th floor so he can take the stairs rest of the way down to Gino's office on the 39th floor.

Taking his smaller package out of his carry-on, the guy leaps from his chair to give him a hug. The dude was way more touchy feely than Suzaku liked. A true believer that personal space does not exist. Gino, even though a great friend, and a good source of information, Suzaku feels somewhat violated by Gino talking to him like this. One arm draped over his shoulder, Gino's face almost literally pressed against his. Over the years, he's has gotten little more used to it, but still, he prefer a little space.

Once he's left Gino, he runs into Rivalz, who is making his way to the mail room, on the 30th floor.

"Hey Suzaku, what's up buddy?" Rivalz greets enthusiastically.

"Not much." Suzaku shrugs and smiles.

"Really? You look you have been run over by a truck." Rivalz replies with concern.

Suzaku's eyebrows shoot up. "Well I…" Suzaku stumbles over his words and Rivalz assumes what Suzaku is trying to say.

"Did Gino give you a hard time again? The guy doesn't listen." Rivalz yanks in Suzaku, not unlike what Gino was doing earlier, and gives a conspiratory grin. "What you gotta do is tell him there's a pretty girl around the corner and he goes back to playing it cool." Rivalz winks at Suzaku.

Suzaku just nods. Rivalz continues conversation, still observant to Suzaku's mood. It seems to him Gino had been a handful for Suzaku. Well, he would make his friend smile anyway.

"So let me tell ya, I have been begging that new manager Milly, in the publications wing, to give me her number." Rivalz sighs exasperatedly. "All a guy needs is a chance man! She won't even give me the time of day. It's like I get a Hi, and then she's gone." Rivalz sighs again."But man she's amazing, I have never seen a girl so beautiful."

"Ah yeah…" Suzaku responds distantly.

"Hey man, you sure you're alright?" Rivalz concern is budding a little more. Suzaku realizes he needs to quickly pacify him.

Suzaku smiles and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm fine Rivalz. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Rivalz nods. "Well don't hold back if something comes up and you need someone to talk to." Rivalz gives a reassuring smile.

Suzaku smiles. "I won't, but I have to go now. I want to be done a little earlier today."

"Oh, okay see around bud." Rivalz waves and goes back to pushing the mail cart, knowing his friend is fine and thinking of Milly.

Suzaku goes back to delivering guiltily and thankful Rivalz didn't pry any further. He hadn't paid one ounce of attention to what Rivalz was saying after he asked why he looked so rough. Suzaku's mind, in that moment had decided to repeat the entire conversation he had with Lamperouge. From the way he said things to the way he stared at him. Rivalz had only snapped him back when he finally asked another question.

What was wrong with him? He never acted like this about anyone else. His time spent thinking of Euphy paled in comparison to what he was devoting to Lamperouge.

But his thought traveled away from questions of why and focused again on thinking about Lamperouge.

And so the rest of the deliveries he was in daze, only coming back to earth and realizing he was even in a daze when he reached for the last package coming up with one that had Euphy's name on it.

Had he really thought about that guy all day? Was he becoming one of those women that were obsessed with him?

He pushed thoughts of Lamperouge away when he came close to where Euphemia was in the building.

"Hi, Euphy." Greeting her with a big smile.

"Oh! Hi Suzaku! I was hoping you had something for me today!" Euphemia jumps out of her seat, all happy and bubbly, and hugs him, and grabs her package.

"What is that you think you got?" Suzaku steps back a little surprised.

"My sister, Cornelia, promised me photos of her baby girl!" Euphemia smiles and its one he doesn't feel deserving of. "She sent them here because it was most likely where I would be and I wanted them as soon as possible!" Euphemia claps and then delicately sits down, reaching for a letter opener. "I was only able to take a week off to stay around and help her with that new, little bundle of joy, so we didn't have time to get the photos developed while I was there." Euphemia finishes and gently rips open the package, carefully, she lifts out the photos.

"Oh they are lovely! Do you want to see her Suzaku?" Euphemia looks at Suzaku radiantly.

Suzaku nods and looks over Euphemia's shoulder as she flips through the pictures.

The baby was beautiful, and from what Euphemia had told him, she would probably grow up to be a little fireball like her mom. _Or_ there was the smaller chance of her becoming another Euphemia. But that was very, very, very small.

"What's her name?"

Unknown to Suzaku, his proximity to Euphemia's ear makes a sensual shiver run up her spine.

"They chose Athena." Euphemia answers back a little shaky, and which is yet again missed by Suzaku.

Suzaku nods, "That's a nice name."

"My sister has always been called a Goddess of Victory. She wanted her daughter to be a Goddess as well."

"That makes sense." Suzaku then stands back up.

Euphemia's small frown of disappointment goes unnoticed.

Suzaku smiles at her then starts moving to leave. Her small pout turns to a look of confusion.

They'd always have a chat when he finished deliveries, so she had every right to be confused. If he hadn't been so stupid this morning, then he wouldn't have to go, he liked talking to her.

"Euphy I'm sorry, I have something I got to leave early for today. I hope to see you again tomorrow." Suzaku smiles again albeit a little more sadly and begins walking off.

"I hope to see you too tomorrow Suzaku!" Euphemia waves and he waves back at her, going away down the hall.

Euphemia gives another little wave when Suzaku is no longer in sight and stares after where he had been.

Liliana, Lily for short, her co-worker, looks over from her desk at Euphemia.

"Can I see the baby photos?" Her inquisitiveness not purely stemming from interest, but more trying to bring Euphemia back from the illogical fantasy of Suzaku.

No response. Euphemia was obviously still dancing around in dream world.

"I know he's cute Euphy, but he's the delivery boy. If you ask me, someone as pretty as you should go for men like our CEO."

Euphemia looks back at her with a big smile. "Oh you're too nice Lily." Then she returns to having that look of longing, "There is nothing wrong with having a little fun. I'm not going to settle down with him."

"Hey, if you don't want it serious then he's perfect." No he wasn't perfect, not at all. Lily knows Suzaku is an all around bad decision for Euphemia. But Lily will be accepting if Euphemia just wants a little company.

Euphemia sighs. "Yes he is." Lily internally sighs for a different reason. The best she could do was distract her from her thoughts of Suzaku.

"Now can I see the baby photos?" Lily finishes eagerly.

Euphemia smiles happily and gets up to go over to Lily's desk, wanting to look at them together.

* * *

><p>Suzaku walks out of the building into the garage.<p>

Really it was a workout using the stairs, but he loves it. If there were stairs to floors 50 and up he would been on them instead of being on that elevator making a fool out of himself in front of thee CEO.

Suzaku mind drifts back to the whole the elevator mystery. If he did not take the stairs or a separate elevator how the hell did Lamperouge come and go without being noticed. With so many admirers, a guy like him would be spotted in seconds.

Ah, but right now that was unimportant, he had to locate Lamperouge's car in the parking lot.

He stops in his tracks. Okay, that was easy. It would make sense the CEO of a multibillion dollar company drives a black Bugatti, but just to make sure…

Suzaku slowly walks up to the parking lot attendant he has made friends with, dreading every step. He hates, that he will soon be manipulating him to get an answer for something he shouldn't even be getting an answer for if he had been smart and held his tongue with Lamperouge.

"Hey Odysseus, did you see that Bugatti? I wish I was an owner of car like that." Suzaku cringes at how easy it comes to him. He guesses after talking to so many employees, fishing for info, he got good somewhere along the way. Suzaku did not want to be good at something like this, but...he had to know if he wanted to make it in this world.

"Yeah she's a beauty, nothing but the best for our CEO." That was almost an answer, but he had to check if "our CEO" meant Mr. Lamperouge.

"Really, CEO of Geass Enterprises drives her?" Suzaku feigns surprise. Not even bothering to be disgusted with himself.

"Yeah. I'm sure the guy makes more money than he knows what to do with, but he does give everyone great bonuses." Odysseus smiles fondly at Suzaku. Suzaku just feels like a bad person.

"He's a real good guy. Hey, say hi to the wife and kids for me!" Suzaku says, happy to get away.

"K, see ya Suzaku." Odysseus waves after him.

Suzaku looks at his clock once he's within a good distance of the Bugatti.

5 p.m. Now, all he had to do was wait, and meanwhile he could come up with a sincere apology, and a sincere way to make Lamprouge like or forget him.


	3. Chapter 3

It is ten o'clock when Lelouch finally heads down to the parking lot and when he gets there he immediately notices something is off.

Someone is waiting for him.

They had some balls if they were an employee. He guesses no matter how he avoids them, if they wait at his car, there was really not much he can do short of calling security. But that would just make more problems for him.

As he walks, he slides his finger over the cold steel barrel of his gun. This one different than St. Jude, he would not dare bring him to work. He had learned his lesson with Kallen. It was just asking to be recognized and its purpose was not for use.

No, he would be taking every measure not to use it, even if the stranger meant him harm, the gun's purpose was a reminder of who he was at work, and who he was outside of it. Most people might carry something simple like a coin, but to him, a gun was just a better reminder.

One world, the Black King, the other, Zero. He would never allow those worlds to cross.

He then turns the corner and to his surprise he meets the back of the delivery boy, Suzaku.

He had been so drawn into work, he forgotten the background check. But Suzaku had not given a last name, which was probably why. The boy definitely had his full attention now.

He had done to a lot to avoid detection. Lelouch, proficient in the art of remaining unseen, could not be matched by Suzaku.

Hmm. Now why had Suzaku gone to all that trouble?

"Hello Suzaku." Lelouch announcing his presence to the unsuspecting boy.

Lelouch could have sworn Suzaku jumped so high, that he almost cracked his head on the parking lot ceiling. No one in the history of anybody was able to sneak up on him, so he had quite the satisfied smirk on his face.

But in the split second of jumpiness, Suzaku had shown the slightest of movements towards his pocket. Lelouch remembered that small scent of danger. Oh Suzaku was getting more curious by the second.

Lelouch plays the part of the amused CEO, not showing he noticed.

"Sorry for startling you, I did not expect to see anyone else down here, so it was you, as you could say, who surprised me." Lelouch gives with a little smirk.

Suzaku looks like he is attempting to remember something. Maybe the reason for being near his car in the first place?

"Uh. Hi Mr. Lamperouge. It's nice to see you again." Suzaku finally speaks up.

Lelouch lets a pause hang in air, and then an delicious idea strikes him. A little toying with ninja boy would be fun. Make him squirm for trying to stalk him. "Are you waiting up for someone?" Lelouch replies with a devious glint in his eyes.

Suzaku's reply comes much faster than the last. "Um…I….I was, but it seems they already left." Suzaku laughs as he scratches the back of his head.

Lelouch begins approaching his car.

Suzaku clearly just lied to him. The kid had a bit of nerve for trying, but of course, he couldn't outright say he was waiting for Lelouch. It would look bad, and now, since he had lied, Lelouch was granted the opportunity to make his game a little more enjoyable.

"Well, do you need a ride somewhere?" Lelouch stops a few feet away from the car, gesturing to it.

Suzaku stands there completely at a standstill. He looks unsure of what to do next. Lelouch assumes he is figuring out how he should approach the point he came to make while not evoking the bosses wrath.

Suzaku is actually considering exactly what Lelouch assumes, the whole point in waiting around to talk to him, but he's having difficulty focusing on what exactly that is.

Lamperouge is flipping his keys around his slim, delicate finger and it's very distracting. Then Lamperouge directs a disarming smile Suzaku's way, and Suzaku just wants to do whatever Lamperouge tells him.

Woah there. Bad idea.

Mr. Lamperouge asked him a question, he had to answer.

Suzaku's brain supplies that Lamperouge doesn't seem too angry, but he doesn't know why that matters when answering the question. Then his mind finally catches up.

Right, he meant to sincerely straighten things out with Lamperouge.

Oh dammit! He hadn't been sincere from the start, but it wasn't his fault he was totally caught off guard and went into defense mode.

Um. What could he do to remedy this? Should he decline and just apologize, or get in the car?

He weighs the pros and cons. Declining could be a con since Lamperouge could get annoyed. Lamperouge's slightest of smiles showed he recognized the lie for what it was. Suzaku's excuse to cover waiting for him.

So that meant Lamperouge was expecting him to tell why he was waiting, either right now if he declined, or later by accepting. The question came down to, did he want to tell him now? No. He did not. It wouldn't be subtle or come off as sincere. But, if he were to get into the car, a con presented itself again because Lamperouge could get irritated by the fact that Suzaku. Didn't. Need. To. Be. Driven. Anywhere. This whole thing was a bad idea.

"Uh yeah, if you're sure?" Did that really, just slip out of his mouth?

"Of course. She has never had a passenger though, so be gentle." Lelouch nods, and gets in the car.

"Your car?" Suzaku says as he reaches for the door handle. The question an automatic response because all that's passing through his mind is, Sweet Jesus I'm getting into Lamperouge's car for no reason at all!

"Yeah." Lamperouge sends another sunny smile Suzaku's way, and before Suzaku realizes, he's inside the trap.

"Now, where are we going to, Suzakuuu?" Suzaku thinks Lamperouge purposely let his name role off his tongue. Though he still can't help flushing deeply at it.

He struggles to say his next few words without squeaking.

"Well there were a couple of guys I was going to meet at Aries Bar."

Yep, keep it up Suzaku! You're doing a great job at lying. Could he really make it any more obvious?

To Suzaku's slight surprise though, Lamperouge just starts the car, then leans back in his seat, tapping the steering wheel. He looks like he's thinking, and trepidation washes over Suzaku.

For Lelouch, he is thinking, thinking that Suzaku's choice of venue is sort of problem. The bar is one of the main hang outs of his father's syndicate. Lelouch is not in the habit of going onto Charles' territory. Naturally, there was no chance he be shot at. No one except Kallen and C.C. knew him as Zero. That wasn't the issue. The true concern was the small chance of running into…family.

Did he want to face that problem? Was spending time with Suzaku worth it? Worth running into Cornelia or Maximillion when he pulls up in a car they would very well recognize?

"Ah, well we do not want to keep them waiting." Lelouch looks over at Suzaku. Suzaku having only slightly recovered from turning crimson is back to full face again when Lelouch gaze scans his body.

"You should probably put on your seatbelt." Nothing like getting Suzaku flustered, Lelouch smiles to himself, very happy with his decision.

Suzaku buckles up.

Why did he assume Lamperouge checked him out?

Then Lamperouge pulls the car out, and the feelings of trepidation disappear. The car is moving so fast Suzaku feels he's flying. In the background all he can hear is the hum of the engine and Lamperouge's music, Capitailismo Foraneo. He is surprised and enthralled they are actually driving through Pendragon. Normally, every street is congested but he feels like they are speeding across Nevada's open road.

Then Suzaku looks from the window to his boss.

The sight he's granted with is the most enthralling, Lamperouge's face is of pure exhilaration. It looks like he lives for the speed, and nothing could get in his way. If Suzaku could paint he would paint Lamperouge at this moment.

Then all too soon, they're pulling up at Aries Bar.

Suzaku stares at his lap summoning up all his courage for what he needs to do. He has yet to apologize and he wants to do it properly. Suzaku looks at Mr. Lamperouge.

"Mr. Lamperouge would you care to have a drink with me?" Suzaku blanks at his own words. What the hell kind of an apology was that?

Suzaku's forwardness equally floors Lelouch, and his head whips quickly to his companion.

Had Suzaku forgotten about his earlier lie to meet people here? Apparently so from that engaging eye contact and overall surprise on his face.

Lelouch turns the offer over in his head. He is not keen risking it, he really didn't even want to drive here. But, Suzaku had asked very nicely.

He would tease and see the response he got, that would decide it. "And whose going to drive me home, Suzaku?"

Suzaku looks a bit shellshocked. "I could…"

Then Suzaku remembers he doesn't have a car, and that he left his bike in the parking lot. He couldn't have Lamperouge on the back of his bike anyway. That would be humiliating.

Lelouch feels a little bad for stressing Suzaku out, but only a little. He liked these flustered reactions and now he had his answer.

Lelouch laughs. "Sorry, but seeing that lost face of yours is very enjoyable."

Suzaku looks away to hide his blush.

Lelouch thinks it is time to let Suzaku relax. "It is fine Suzaku. I can have someone come and take us home afterwards if I need too."

Suzaku looks back, not knowing how hopeful he looks. "Are… are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Giving off another award-winning smile, Lelouch steps out of the car and throws the keys to the valet.

Suzaku also tries just as smoothly to get out, but the seatbelt decides to give him a hard time, whipping him back to the seat.

Good thing Lelouch hadn't seen him get thrown back. That would have been embarrassing.

But it was only moment later that he's embarrassed anyway. While he had taken too long waging war with the seatbelt, the valet had opened the car door for him. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement; he was more in a term shocked.

There were only a few people who don't know of Mr. Lamperouge. A man of great success, whose boosted economic trade within every country he's built a branch. Plus, he has a social spotlight that rivals the famous celebrities because of his good looks. It's made the media come like a moth to the flame.

Suzaku never watched the fancy gatherings, he did not like TV, but he had heard things from those that did. They spoke of the rarity of Lelouch Lamperouge going without an elegant date on his arm. Be that he was both extremely successful and handsome, any girl would volunteer to be next to him. It was practically unheard of that he wasn't with one.

Suzaku knows the valet obviously knows this because only the sight of a guy replacing a pretty girl stepping out of Lelouch Lamperouge's fancy two-seater luxury car could make his jaw drop, then gape like a fish out of water.

Together they walk into Aries Bar, Lelouch smiles to himself as Suzaku wills away the mortification. Lelouch is a little ahead of Suzaku as they get through the door, and heads to the stools alongside the main counter.

Lelouch carefully scans over the occupants as they walk in, while Suzaku observes that Lamperouge looks like he owns the place. He commands the attention of everyone in the room and they all acknowledge him.

If there was ever a man to learn from, Suzaku certainly feels he's found him.

When they sit down Suzaku swipes open his phone to check his messages. At least he wants to look like he's following through with the fake story of meeting friends here. He feels so guilty that he made up another lie in the first place, so much for his sincerity.

He turns to Lamperouge when he's done. Lamperouge is casually ordering their drinks and the bartender is very happy filling his order. She might have even leaned down a little further than was necessary when placing the napkins down.

Lamperouge turns his head to Suzaku, a small smile gracing his lips. "Are your friends coming?"

Suzaku can't really smile back. Not with how frustrated he feels. "No, it looks like it's just us." Suzaku answers flipping the phone around in his pocket.

To Lelouch, the evident frustration surprises him. It makes the lie all the more convincing. Not only is it surprising that Suzaku did it, but that he could do it after witnessing how bad a liar Suzaku was the first and second time around.

The drinks are set down, and the bartender makes another go at showing off her generous amount of cleavage.

Suzaku stares at his drink. Suzaku was not much of a drinker, but when he did, he drank a captain and coke. Which was what he is staring at, Lamperouge had ordered him his favorite, a captain and coke.

Does this guy have him figured out? Why does he feel he's being read like a book?

"Just us then? I guess we have plenty of time to get to know each other." Sending over another smile. "Let us start simple. I want you to call me Lelouch while here. I am not that much older than you, and people call me mister all day."

"Uh, sure." Suzaku is already a little blown away why not be totally blown now? If Lamperouge, if Lelouch is comfortable enough to use his first name that's completely fine.

"Now what do you think of Geass Enterprises?"

Suzaku had almost sipped his drink, good thing he hadn't or he would have spit it all over the counter.

"That's supposed to be simple?" It was a reaction that Suzaku couldn't believe. He splutters at his own informality. Was he looking for a fight? That was the opposite of what he was trying to accomplish.

Lelouch just laughs to his delight. "I am not sure, but I would like to know your opinion."

Suzaku can tell Lelouch is searching his face for an answer. He had genuine curiosity. Well, he owed him anyway after all the things he's said up to this point.

Suzaku takes his actual first sip of captain and coke. Maybe it would calm him enough to answer.

After the sip and staring at the contents, he swirls them and naturally lets words flow out his mouth.

"Really your company is terrific Mr…ah Lelouch. It's one of the most dynamic I have ever worked for. The three different departments you head all work smoothly with one another and you really have no rival to that kind of teamwork within a company."

"That was a lot of flattery, are you telling the truth?" Lelouch raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I think of all people, you can tell when I'm lying."

Suzaku's eyes almost pop out of his head.

He did not mean for that to come out! He finishes his entire drink in one gulp, trying to stave off the blush of embarrassment creeping up.

Lelouch looks like he's caught the canary.

"Suzaku, you are so very interesting. I wonder when you could tell I knew you were lying."

Suzaku cannot make the eye contact. Those damnable words of Lelouch's considering him interesting only making the blush intensify. He stares at his lap fidgeting as the bartender fetches him another glass.

He makes a sad little laugh. "The first time." He feels like a moron for admitting it. "It was a pretty bad lie." The new drink arrives and it's solemnly stared at. Maybe it would transport him back to his bike.

Lelouch starts up with mild amusement to his relief. "There is no bad lie. It is all in the matter of convincing yourself it is the truth." He smiles gently. "Actually, I would not blame the lie, more like you are just a bad liar," he smile widens "which is good because there need to be more truthful people like you."

Then Lelouch lowers his voice into a seductive whisper. "But honestly Suzaku, what was the plan in waiting to meet me?"

Suzaku swallows hard. He decides, that first he will finish that second drink.

He puts the finished glass down and squints.

He told himself he would be be sincere, he had promised himself he would. Of course the events to sincerity hadn't really been ideal. He winces. He has to say he is sorry now.

"Well, I wanted to apologize."

Lelouch looks a little taken back. "Apologize for what?"

Man, this wasn't going to be easy, now he would have to remind Lelouch why he was angry with him.

"I made you angry on the elevator."

"Hmm?" Lelouch is still confused.

"Yeah, you were mad after I said the thing about C.C. not being liked." Suzaku feels the relief come in finally telling Lelouch what he wanted. Then he remembers the range of consequences Lelouch could give him. Suzaku squares his shoulders. He's ready for full impact and keeps the eye contact, he deserves those consequences anyway.

Lelouch chuckles and Suzaku is surprised. He had expected anger, he had seen anger on the elevator. But no, he gets a little chuckle for having stressed about this the entire day? That made no sense at all. Had he beaten himself up over something entirely overlooked by Lelouch? No, this had to be a trick. Lelouch must be one of those people who makes everything seem fine then rips the rug right from under them.

Suzaku waits for the impending doom.

"You were worried that I was mad at you?" Lelouch says soothingly.

"Yes." Suzaku is a lot more confused now by Lelouch's tone and it shows in his reply.

"The only person I was mad at was C.C." Lelouch explains. "I had known she neglected conducting herself properly. I should have taken care of it earlier, but I had not realized how out of hand it had become until you made me aware of it. I was mad at her, not you."

Suzaku's eyes widen. "Oh."

"Yes...oh."

Lelouch had noticed the vibrant color of Suzaku's eyes before, but the emotion communicated through them now was a whole new thing. When Suzaku had looked at him after his explanation, it was like Lelouch could feel Suzaku's happiness running through him. Lelouch took a second to remember how to breathe.

Lelouch sips his drink, while Suzaku contemplates how happy, and how much of an idiot he is.

"Ah… well… that's good."

Suzaku stares again at his glass. Now what is he supposed to do? Obviously Lelouch wasn't worried about his failure of a conversation. Well…he might as well finish that third drink.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Lelouch looks over at Suzaku.

Suzaku places the magically refilling glass down, and then the light bulb clicks on. It would be stupid of him if he passes up an opportunity like this to learn how best to implement ideas from none other than the person who actually did it.

"I do have a few questions, if that's okay?" Suzaku anxiously looks at Lelouch.

With eyes like Suzaku's it would be hard not to refuse.

"I hope these questions are not too invasive." Lelouch tries to put some barrier up against those piercing eyes.

"No, I… I just want to talk about the success of your company." Suzaku says casually, trying not to show his excitement.

"Ha. Fire away." Lelouch finishes with an encouraging smile.

"Great!" Suzaku smiles widely then continues. "Now when you make a new product, say the last aircraft you came out with, how did you go about making a smooth transition from idea to success in the marketplace?"

Lelouch laughs. "You sound like Milly, my publisher. Suzaku, you wouldn't happen to be an undercover agent looking for company secrets?" Lelouch asks inquisitively.

God damn. He was way too obvious with that question. Lelouch pretty much nailed his whole operation on the head. What happened to taking it slow and gently easing information out of someone Suzaku? They were in a bar! All Lelouch had to do was get little tipsy, and he'd get his answers. Either his skill needed work or Lelouch's lips were way too distracting. And speaking of tipsy how many had he put away? He should not want to taste Lelouch's lips.

While Suzaku goes through his little fazed out session, Lelouch sits contently with his drink.

He had noticed Suzaku was well on his way to finishing the fourth drink, and from the fazing out and the small sway, he was getting affected. Also, Suzaku alarmed expression proved he guessed correctly about his identity. Naturally though, it was better if Suzaku didn't know that.

"Hey, Suzaku I was joking, but maybe you should slow up on the drinks. You look a little out of it." Lelouch watches as Suzaku lifts up his hand to place it back down to steady himself.

"I'm fine Lelouch. Do… do you like to dance?" Suzaku totters a little in his seat. Then takes another drink.

There goes the fourth.

"Yes. I am pretty good dancer. Want to dance with me Suzaku?" Lelouch is grinning from ear to ear. A drunken Suzaku is funny.

Lelouch holds out his hand and instead of slapping it away Suzaku takes it. He holds Lelouch's wrist and slowly brings up his other finger to run down Lelouch's palm.

A thrill shoots right through Lelouch, a feeling he has never felt before. Suzaku is breaching unknown territory.

As for Suzaku, he is just way to out of it to notice Lelouch mild tenseness, totally caught up with long, slim fingers.

"Lelouch."

"Yeah, Suzaku." Lelouch says huskily.

"Do you play piano?"

A slow trace down his forefinger.

"Sometimes…"

Suzaku continues the gentle glide back up to Lelouch's palm. Feeling the soft smooth skin under his touch.

"Is it bad that I got drunk in front of you?"

A small circle in the center of his palm.

"Maybe."

Suzaku looks up into Lelouch's eyes.

"Lelouch ya know you have really pretty eyes, and I wasn't supposed to get drunk."

Suzaku stops his ministrations, still holding his wrist, and stares into pools of amethyst.

Meanwhile, Lelouch's brain is going haywire. He never lets people just touch him like this, especially his hands. He offered it as a joke, he did not expect Suzaku to take it, then spread this weird sensation through him. What was with him staring at him with such a lovely expression?

Lelouch had met attractive girls and guys, but Suzaku… Very new territory. Lelouch may not be as drunk, but he was really unsure how to proceed, which never really happened.

"Maybe we should leave." Lelouch offers. Suzaku's intentions with the stroking are making him anxious, and he does not want Suzaku resenting himself tomorrow morning for the inevitable headache.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Suzaku slurs, his lips feel a bit numb.

"Okay, let me give Kallen a call."

While he watches out of the corner of his eye Suzaku battling with himself and go on to devour his fifth drink, Lelouch pulls his phone out to speed dial Kallen.

Suzaku is slightly freaking out. It made no sense why he wanted Lelouch. He didn't even like guys. Women were his thing. They had gorgeous bodies, not Lelouch. It must be the alcohol talking.

But Dear God, he wanted to kiss him.

Lelouch hangs up, and then truly looks back at Suzaku. Suzaku turns his eyes on Lelouch, and in that moment Lelouch realizes everything about Suzaku's body is screaming kiss me.

His eyes are glassy portraying pure desire. His lips are slightly parted and seeming to be gasping for air. His body is inviting and...

so...so he…he…does…not.

Lelouch reigns in his own desire like a beast out of control. His logical mind taking steps to justify why exactly he is doing it.

Well, first having any kind of fling could potentially be a disaster. He needs exclusivity for his other life, things had been picking up.

Second, the location brings issues. He is not fan of public displays, and if someone took a photo he could just imagine the field day he would have with the press. Also because he is in White Knightmare territory, the last thing he needed was family knowing about his personal life.

Lastly, and this topped it all, Suzaku's true intention might be to seduce him. He is undercover after all. Although an honest guy like him with barely any forethought, completely inebriated, and did not even know what Lelouch looked like till this morning, probably did not plan such deep seeded intentions. However, even if it was unlikely, he had to be careful. His life depended on him being careful.

"Kallen will be here in fifteen minutes. Do you want to go outside for some fresh air?" Lelouch is only mildly anxious now, having almost complete control over his body.

Suzaku lowers his eyes. Of course he's been rejected. How could he be so stupid?

Lelouch is an attractive man who gets any woman he wants. And here he is, the little delivery boy who lied and got wasted. Suzaku's brain could comprehend as much; Lelouch's rejection sobered him.

"Sure."

Suzaku's face looks so dejected, Lelouch feels he has kicked a puppy. Kissing Suzaku would be interesting, yet it was not a smart course of action. There were way more negatives then positives at the moment.

They make it outside, standing in silence. Suzaku beating himself up over idiocy again, and Lelouch frustrated he cannot do what he wants.

After about fifteen minutes, a red haired woman drives up in a black-Rolls Royce.

Lelouch must have a thing for black Suzaku thinks offhandedly, as Lelouch opens the door for him and he ducks his head in.


	4. Chapter 4

He wakes up to warm softness, he's never felt so snug. Suzaku's head pops off the pillow.

Ow. Too soon, too soon.

With the headache only pieces of the night before are coming back. Holding his head he looks around.

He's in a large bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. Obviously this isn't his apartment, maybe Lelouch's place? He feels air hit his chest.

Where's his shirt?

Suzaku lifts back the white comforter in dread. Oh thank god he has pants. He's dressed in blue plaid pajama bottoms, he goes back to dreading. He looks at his underwear, okay those belonged to him.

But if… don't tell him Lelouch dressed him.

There is a knock at the door. Still fuzzy, it takes a second to create a reply to the slight echo bouncing around his skull.

"Yeah."

A woman with bright red hair and a black suit walks through the door. He faintly remembers her from last night. She looked like the girl who drove the car. What did Lelouch say her name was? Colin maybe.

"Good afternoon sir, I brought you some ibuprofen."

Suzaku scratches the back of his head not used to people calling him that, but he is eager for that aspirin.

"Ah thanks."

She sets it down on the bedside table.

"Where am I?" Suzaku asks after he swallows the pills dry.

"Sir, you are at the Lamperouge residence."

Okay, so he was right about this being Lelouch's place. But why the hell was he here, and who the hell dressed him?

"Is Lelo… Is Mr. Lamperouge still here?" Calling him Lelouch was probably improper.

"Yes. He is having lunch right now. Would you care to join him downstairs for lunch as well?"

"Ah sure." Food sounded really good right now.

"What would you like?" She asks politely with a hint of irritation.

Suzaku feels the irritation directed at him, and realizes this situation is overwhelming. It actually doesn't matter to her what he eats. She wants him gone and now he also wants to be gone. Most of the blanks from last night are filled, except for how he ended up here. But he can't leave without any clothes, and she did offer lunch. Still, if he's going to eat with Lelouch he needs to be at least wearing something besides pj's.

"I'll take whatever he's having, but where are my clothes?"

"They are being cleaned. There is an extra set of clothing in the closet."

She gestures to the wardrobe and then gives him a little smile, like she knows everything about him.

"Uh thanks." Suzaku smiles back, evident concern crossing his features.

She leaves the room, and Suzaku leaves the comfortable bed. He stretches his arms as he heads to the bathroom, looking down at the tile, as he enters. It's a mixture of blue and white. He looks back up and faces a mirror that stretches the entire wall. He looks at his reflection.

He looks a mess. His hair is going in every direction and his eyes have dark circles. He ruffles his hair and turns around. The duel headed shower looks really nice. He definitely needs to wake up and get clean. He takes a quick whiff of himself. Yep he smells like a bar.

Finishing the most refreshing shower ever, he wraps a towel around his waist and starts ruffling his hair dry. His heart flutters at the thought of smelling like Lelouch now.

Suzaku pads out of the bathroom to look into the wardrobe. A nice pair of jeans, white t-shirt, brown leather jacket, and geez, underwear too, were all hanging up for him.

Throwing them on, Suzaku steps back to look at himself. They fit perfectly. Obviously these clothes were not Lelouch's. Where Lelouch was slim, slightly muscular and a little taller, Suzaku was broad and more muscular.

He must have bought these clothes for him. How could he pay him back for these? He doesn't exactly earn much with a delivery boy salary. He guesses he will have to return them.

Opening the door, and heading down the corridor. He's half way down another hallway when he realizes he's utterly unsure where he's going.

After what feels like fifteen minutes of walking in a big circle Suzaku reaches frustration.

Hadn't he passed those doors twice? Where could the stairs possibly be?

He see's a maid coming out one of the rooms. Oh there was hope!

"Excuse me where are the stairs." Suzaku basically runs up to her.

The maid looks at him, and then points down the hall. "They're around the corner then take a left."

"Thank you." Suzaku gives her his biggest appreciating smile, and heads in the direction.

When he finally reaches the staircase, Suzaku takes a second to admire the house. The elegant white marble stairs he's going down are stunning. The chandelier hanging from the celling is quite large, but it's glittering beautifully. From his point on the stairs, he can see three types of colors that seem to repeat in the decorations to the framework. Black, blue and white. They must be Lelouch's favorite since they are everywhere.

Suzaku makes an estimate that the house seems a bit large for one person. Did only Lelouch live here alone? And if so why so much space? Where he grew up it was large too, but the entire Kururugi and Sumeragi clans lived there.

At the bottom he asks another maid where they serve lunch.

Suzaku strolls through the house, getting a small glimpse of the rooms. One in particular, has surprisingly wall to wall books. He assumes it's the library.

Finally, he reaches the verandah where Lelouch sits with his back to him, looking like he is reading something.

"Good afternoon Suzaku, take a seat." Lelouch says as he swipes through the something he's reading.

Busy guy. Also how could he know he was behind him without even looking?

"Sorry for sleeping in so late. Usually I wake up with the sun to exercise." Suzaku moves to the white chair across from Lelouch, that overlooks the garden.

Suzaku proceeds to sit down, seeing at slight glance the large fountain that depicts Greek gods. But his focus is more drawn to keeping his embarrassment from last night hidden. It hadn't really crossed his mind until actually facing Lelouch.

"It is no problem. I am glad you slept well." Looking up from his tablet Lelouch smiles at Suzaku.

"So what are we having?" Suzaku uses the question to divert his own attention from the handsome features.

"Turkey and provolone sandwiches." Lelouch comments causally returning his sight back to the tablet when it buzzes.

Suzaku is too relieved that the gaze is no longer fixated on him.

"Sounds good." Suzaku takes a bite, while Lelouch reaches for his smoothie and takes a sip, staying attentive to the device.

They eat in silence for a few minutes. Suzaku slowly getting control over his emotions. He finally looks up at Lelouch when he's ready.

"Hey, thanks for the clothes. They are really nice, but I don't think I can keep them." Suzaku smiles at the fair face that looks up at him with a frown.

"They are a gift Suzaku. You can keep them." Lelouch says dismissively going back to flipping through the tablet.

"Ah, are you sure?" Suzaku guesses the offer is not going to work.

"Yes, they fit nicely on you." Lelouch finishes, settling the issue with a wave in the air.

Suzaku flushes at Lelouch's complement successfully blowing up his attempt to keep his emotions in check.

_Lock it up Suzaku. _

Lelouch was not interested. Last night's rejection made that clear.

Time to think about something else.

"What happened to my clothes?" Suzaku asks vaguely curious.

"They are being dry cleaned." Lelouch had yet to look up.

"Yeah, but why?" Red head had already informed him about the cleaning, not the reason she stole his clothes. Actually, wait. Hold up. What if, what if... What if he and Lelouch did something that he didn't remember. He did wake up pretty naked. Oh God.

Suzaku goes into slight panic mode. Anxiously he squeezes his sandwich, waiting for Lelouch's response.

"Well they smelled pretty bad, and I could not have you sleeping in those." Lelouch thankfully is still looking down not seeing the stress he's building up.

"Did I get sick or something?" Please, please, let that be true.

"Yes…" Suzaku lets out the huge breath he was holding and Lelouch finally looks up at him "but you do not remember?" Lelouch says inquisitively.

Suzaku tries to play it cool. He's in the clear, right?

"Everything about last night is sketchy." Suzaku looks up like he searching for something on the ceiling. "Last thing I kinda remember was getting in the car." Suzaku bites into the sandwich again, and completely misses Lelouch doing a once over on him.

Lelouch is not really that surprised that Suzaku's had a lapse in memory. He drank those drinks like eating candy. Well Lelouch was not going to tell him everything, it would be more fun to wait and see if Suzaku remembered some of the other details on his own.

_Last night…_

Once they had gotten into the car Lelouch had tried to ask Suzaku where he wanted to be dropped off. Suzaku refused to answer still looking downcast, so Lelouch told Kallen to drive home.

For the first few minutes, Suzaku said nothing, and then next thing Lelouch knew Suzaku was on top of him. Kallen was about to pull over, but Lelouch had been adamant about handling it. He forcefully pushed off Suzaku several times, but Suzaku was exceptionally strong and just kept advancing. Lelouch went to the tactic, distract with conversation.

"Hey, Suzaku, why did you choose to work for my company?" Lelouch asked causally as Suzaku was trying to get his leg over him.

That got him to stop, and Suzaku returned to his side of the car.

"Lelouch I don't think I should answer." Suzaku leaned forward and looked down at his hands.

"And why is that?" Lelouch said looking directly at Suzaku with curiosity leaking into his tone from the immense change in attitude.

"Because I need to work for you." Suzaku fidgeted in his seat.

"How would I knowing your choice to work for me affect you staying at my company?" Lelouch exclaimed with slight concern and confusion.

"You might relocate me and I have to stay there. That's why earlier I was worried about you being mad. I can't leave yet." Suzaku was looking miserable.

"What is it, that makes my company so important?" Lelouch said gently.

Suzaku looked up. "It…it just is."

Suzaku was quite the complex. "Okay, but now you have me curious." Lelouch leaned slightly into his hand propped by the windowsill.

"You will probably figure it out being so brilliant an all." Suzaku said with a huff and sat back into his seat, folding his arms, and staring pointedly, out the window.

Suzaku was acting very childish; he really did not want him to know.

Lelouch could negotiate. He sat back a little more in his seat, keeping his gaze locked on Suzaku. "What if I rather you tell me, when you want to tell me?"

"Ha, sure, if that's what you want to do." Suzaku said as he moved his gaze to study the ceiling.

"Then I will." Lelouch smiled.

Looking over at Lelouch, Suzaku dropped his hands down to his sides. "You know Lelouch I don't think I have ever liked someone as much as I like you."

"Is that so?" Lelouch replied sarcastically.

"Yes really! When I met you in the elevator all I could think was how amazing you were. You don't even know how shocked I was when you told me you were the CEO. I mean everyone at the office, especially the women, describe how good-looking you are, but I never really paid attention. Really, I felt so… so stupid that I hadn't been able to recognize you." Suzaku was looking down and shaking his head. Then he looked back up.

"You have purple eyes! I should have at least remembered that description of you."

"Purple eyes are pretty rare." Lelouch deadpanned

"I know! But yours…yours are the most beautiful I have ever seen, actually you are…" Those last words were never finished because Suzaku passed out on Lelouch's lap, and Lelouch let him stay there. It was not worth the extra effort moving him if he was sleeping. As they drove, Lelouch relaxed, his hand naturally slipping into brown curls. Suzaku hummed a sleepy approval.

Before Kallen pulled up to the house Lelouch came back to himself and removed his hand. Suzaku whined, and his first thought was how adorable it was. Then he brushed that emotion off, and let Kallen know she should go grab Jeremiah to carry in Suzaku. When they came back, they lifted Suzaku out, and Lelouch led them up to the house. He swiftly told them to put Suzaku in a guest room, and that if they needed him he would be in his office. Kallen phoned a short while later saying Suzaku got sick. Lelouch told her to put Suzaku in his bed attire, and then to call one of his designer friend's to send over something that matched Suzaku's size.

After hanging up, Lelouch sat staring at his black monitor. Temptation to know something about Suzaku rising the the longer he sat.

He never promised not to look into him. He could spend time finding information on the subject that slept like a baby in his guest room without breaking the rules. He would just not delve too deep. He could keep to his word and still research. It was a justifiable loophole. Lelouch opened his desktop.

He started with the records that were submitted to his office on Suzaku's employment. He read over: how long Suzaku had worked as a delivery boy, which was three years, that he had a birthday and was now twenty one, and then, the most consequential information.

Suzaku was a Kururugi.

Being a member of the Kururugi clan might be a reason Suzaku would worry about being fired.

It was a known fact that Genbu Kururugi was the CEO of one of his main competitors'. A CEO who was battling cancer, and it had weakened the company. A small war was currently ensuing over who would be succeeding him. Yet, even though a majority of Kururugi's were competitors, more so now, with them jumping out of the wood work to claim succession, there were still a number of other Kururugi's who worked for Lelouch. The same going for his Britannian family working at Genbu's.

Both of them having such a large family, it was expected that not every member would want to work for the other. Charles zi Britannia, his father, had set up that kind of mentality. All family members were expected to work at Geass Enterprises, and it was Charles' undoing.

Lelouch swiped the company from under him, and the family was supportive after it was finished. He never would have let them know beforehand. They feared Charles, and because of it, it would have caused someone to do something stupid. Lelouch only told C.C., and she had been relatively helpful.

But, Charles had quite easily stepped down, and gone to pursue other endeavors like his syndicate. A family tradition Lelouch had been a part of growing up. In his 18th year though, he recognized major flaws in his father's leadership, and using his strategic prowess, he decided to create and lead a syndicate of his own, terming them the Black Knights.

He started out with only five members, but today they were an estimated 200. It took about two years for his, and legends of the Black Knights to spread. Zero's specialization as a qualified assassin made them infamous with the other syndicates.

Highly competent in both stealth and accuracy, Lelouch could hit any target from a mile away. It took him ten years, but with St. Jude, he could easily accomplish it now. Some of his other guns allowed him to reach further, but he preferred St. Jude, he was his trademark weapon.

The other trademark was the personal rule that no one could know the face of Zero; the stealth allowed him to keep that intact. Reason he created it was, he did not want family to tie him down, and he could avoid the liability of people knowing he was an assassin.

With the Kallen and C.C, the only exception, no one else knew Zero's identity. The one way the Black Knights can recognize him is the signature necklace. During their video conferences when he gives out assignments and gets updated with his organization, he wears it while lighting casts a shadow over his face.

Lately, some assignments got...interrupted...and all out battles were on the street. Issues have cropped up with the Knight of the Rounds, the elite killers in the White Knightmares.

It was not clean, and his family being part of it made things even more messy. It was with great effort on his part to keep their syndicates from being rivals. The usual confrontations stay one on one, but the Knights of the Rounds just do a destructive amount of damage. Lelouch was keen on getting his hands on some of them. Charles always had an eye for the exceptional killer.

There had yet to be a mass exchange of gun fire, this year, and he liked to keep it that way. In the past, where more than one of his members and a few White Knightmares, got involved it was very bloody. Hopefully, the issues would die, and bloodshed could be avoided.

It would be a sad day if he had to kill family.

Lelouch realizes he got off track and ends that morbid line of thought. Going to the mystery that is Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch leans forward in and clasps his hands to create a bridge for his chin.

Suzaku should not be worried that based on his last name Lelouch would have a prejudice. Since Charles' usurpation, he has made Geass Enterprises exponentially a hundred times better in all aspects, rules on discrimination or otherwise.

Maybe Suzaku was just built apprehensive, the undercover thing probably added to it. Wait.

Suzaku was a Kururugi who was undercover and had an authoritative personality bottled up. What did that mean? Had Suzaku been stealing company secrets to get an edge over his family's competitor? That would make sense, his words and behavior certainly led credit to that idea. But there was something more, something Lelouch was missing.

What about Suzaku's hint of danger?

That had not been cleared up. Suzaku had stealth skill and quick movements during that parking lot exchange.

Most people could not train their body movements so precisely. He wondered what Suzaku was about to reach for before he collected himself.

Was it a lucky charm, his phone, or maybe a weapon? Lelouch leaned toward weapon.

Hmm. Which weapon best fit to Suzaku's personality, gun or knife?

Knife, but gun could work too.

Suzaku...Suzaku, why did Lelouch have to have the most suspicious delivery boy? There was information he needed still to piece this puzzle. Until he confirmed Suzaku was not a threat he would remain wary. It was too bad he made that promise. But maybe he should break...no he could not because he...he trusted...Suzaku?

All this questionable behavior and he was trusting of Suzaku?

Why?

He was not one to give out trust, especially this easy. It was completely illogical.

Because...because trusting Suzaku was like breathing. It didn't require thought, it was natural.

Which was wrong and misguided because he only knew him for less than 24 hours. Nowhere along the way had Suzaku earned his trust. Not one thing pointed in the direction that Lelouch should trust him. And yet he wanted to, he wanted to trust Suzaku meant well, and that what he promised was not something that could hurt him.

This was a risk, but he would keep his promise. However, there had to be conditions. His background, his behavior were too much of a warning to go ignored. He was not about to let a maybe misguided trust destroy his company. He would figure out a way to have Suzaku close till all his suspicions were cleared.

Well, the research had put some of his mind at ease.

Lelouch then smiled and closed out the rest of the documents on Suzaku. He was still happy Suzaku had held that elevator. That was when the Black Knight's phone rang.

Lelouch waited for the third ring then answered.

"Hello." His voice dropped two octaves.

"Zero, were dealing with a 78."

"I will connect you."

Connecting the phone to computer, he then lifts the silver linked chain with a deep purple oval benitoite stone, from the fake bottom of his desk. He slips it around his neck and goes around the room to fix the lightening. He sits down again checking the lighting first then clicked "connect" to screen with Black Knights.

"What are the details?"


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of last night's proceeding operation, which were interesting none the less, were not needed to tell Suzaku what had happened.

"Well Suzaku, when we got into the car, you mumbled a few nonsensical things, and then passed out… on my lap." Lelouch says it impassively, and lifts his glass to take a sip of his smoothie. He had to at least make Suzaku a little embarrassed for putting him through that battle of keeping him off his lap. Then there was the whole confession thing.

Suzaku chokes. Then tries to swallow.

Coughing, "I did what."

Lelouch replaces his drink on the glass table. "You were very content, so I let you be." Then Lelouch refocuses his attention to his tablet.

Suzaku stands straight up then bows.

"I am really sorry Mr. Lamperouge! I totally forgot myself and if there is any way that I can make it up to you please tell me!"

Lelouch gracefully rests his tablet on the table and sits back amused, his fingers resting alongside his head.

Being close to Suzaku would be easier than he thought. Suzaku basically handed himself over on a silver platter. It was a perfect opportunity. Suzaku was an above average individual and it would make watching for indications of spying him easy. Lelouch almost laughed at how simple it was.

"I would like for you to remain calling me Lelouch outside of work aaaand…" Lelouch was taking pleasure in drawing it out. He knew he what he wanted, and Suzaku would only be so eager to please.

"I want you to work for me."

Suzaku looks up at him surprised.

"You are well educated Suzaku. Having you as a delivery boy is a waste of talent. You grasp my company's inner workings, and have a friendly nature that shows through by how well you integrated yourself with the employees. The one condition is that you will answer to me and me alone. "

Suzaku never expected this. This opportunity to work alongside Lelouch was better than anything he could have hoped for! Especially after this newfound attraction, or maybe that attraction needed be buried if he was going to work closely with Lelouch from now on.

"Suzaku, this is very important to me, but if you need to take a few days to decide I do not mind."

Suzaku realizes he's been quiet too long.

"No, No, Lelouch. I want to start right away!" Suzaku exclaims exuberating his happiness.

"Terrific." Lelouch smiles. "I will have you working with Ougi, my Chief of Staff, to give you the necessary training. Within one week you will be shown the responsibilities of being a member of my company. Ougi will administer some tests along the way to measure your understanding. Afterwards, I will personally look over the data and place you. I cannot promise a position too high up, but your advancement depends on skill, not years. There is of course a minimum amount of time of working in the spot I place you, but it is all relative." Lelouch finishes with a flourish.

"Wow, thank you for the opportunity, Mr…. uh… Lelouch."

Lelouch laughs, "It is my pleasure."

Suzaku Kururugi, you are such an interesting person, he could not wait to see the results.

Lelouch then sits back up and grabs his sandwich to take bite. Meanwhile Suzaku is still beaming down at him, so before he takes another...

"You can sit down if you want." Suzaku takes his seat and finished his sandwich grinning the entire time.

Lelouch has his own small smile, as he goes back to looking at the presentation.

Lelouch hits send, and then looks up from his work. Suzaku is still beaming.

"Suzaku, should we head off to work then?"

Suzaku takes the napkin across his mouth, "That's probably a good idea."

Lelouch stands up and walks towards the verandah doors that let into the house. He looks back at Suzaku whose following him, "You can pick."

"Pick what?"

"You will see." Lelouch leads them till they reach the elevator in the library. When the elevator doors open Suzaku just stares.

There are Ferrari's, a McLaren F1, a Hennessey Venom GT, an Aston Martin, two Lamborghini's, a Maybach Landaulet, a Mercedes, a Porsche, the Rolls-Royce he recognized from last night, and then there is the Bugatti. He also see's a tarp in the back over what looked to be a motorcycle. It must also be black because most the cars were except the two of Ferrari's, where one was red and the other a deep dark purple.

"Make your choice yet?" Lelouch says with a small amount of laughter as Suzaku gawks at the cars.

"Why do you have so many?" Suzaku says as he begins his way around them, getting a good look at each.

"I am a collector. These are the few I actually drive." He follows Suzaku's navigation among the vehicles as he says it.

Suzaku looks back even more shocked, "There's more?"

Lelouch chuckles. "Maybe I will let you see my showroom sometime. So, have you made your decision?"

Lelouch see's Suzaku's glance at the red Ferrari.

"That is a fitting choice for someone with a name meaning phoenix."

Suzaku looks over at Lelouch in slight surprise as they both go to the car.

"I did a little research on my new employee." Lelouch finished with a simple smile and gets in.

Suzaku steps into the sports car, hoping all Lelouch really had done was a little research.

During their drive, Lelouch explains how Suzaku would finish out the week with deliveries then return next Monday to start training. This would allot enough time for all the necessary paperwork to be completed.

_The Following Week..._

Suzaku wakes up Monday morning and is thrown into training that could be described in one word, hell.

Ougi makes him memorize a code of ethics and company rules that are each about ten pages long. It takes him eight hours and then Ougi has him him recite it verbatim. Afterwards Ougi hands him a quiz which takes him two hours to finish and then he is released. He barely makes it to the shower when he gets home.

Alarm nearly startles him into falling off the bed. Ugh Tuesday.

He gets to work and is consumed with learning computer programs. Ougi staring over his shoulder the whole time.

Wednesday is just a repeat of Tuesday. His eyes nearly burn from staring at a computer screen for two days straight.

Then if those difficult sessions were not enough Thursday and Friday role by with his head being riddled with education on Geass Enterprises three departments. He learns the aircrafts, the missiles, the security locks. Each one having other little sub-departments like the publication wing, where columns were written about new technology and then released to periodicals and magazines.

He finally makes it to his bike at the end of day and realizes its Friday. The blessed weekend has finally arrived.

Saturday is filled with sleeping, eating, giving his father the weekly phone call, and then sleep again.

Sunday morning he sleeps in again, but when he wakes up he feels much more refreshed. His head doesn't feel quite so filled. He finally has a moment to actually think.

What had he gotten himself into? This was work! Lelouch had said training like it was nothing. Just a notch in his belt. This was...this was using his brain ALL the TIME. He was just better at muscle stuff, apparently no such work was available higher up in the chain.

His phone rang.

Who could be calling him on a Sunday? Hopefully this wasn't about his father.

"Hello" Suzaku spoke hesitantly into the receiver.

"Hello, may I speak with Suzaku Kururugi?" It was a girl's voice. Please don't let this be the hospital.

"Yes, this is him." Suzaku unsteady voice responded.

"Oh! Hello Suzaku! This Mr. Lamperouge's secretary, Shirley. I am calling because Mr. Lamperouge has requested that you train for another two days."

He sighed into the receiver. Relief and tiredness combined.

"Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" Worry filling her voice.

Suzaku almost slapped himself for his mistake. "No, no it's fine. I can come in."

"Great! Ougi will see on Monday."

Click.

Why not? Why not take another two days of torture? It felt like a challenge.

He came back Monday morning a little more rested to finish up learning about the departments. It went smoother than the first Monday and he felt he was getting the hang of it.

It is then Tuesday, the last day of training. He studies diagrams and layouts to familiarize with products. His slave driver, Ougi, writing everything down on a notepad the whole time.

When he comes home, Suzaku lets his head hit the mattress. He was finally done with training, and Lelouch had given him the next day off.

Ougi drops off Suzaku's evaluation Tuesday night. Lelouch skims over his performance.

In all the categories Suzaku had come back with excellent results. He read Ougi's quick bullet about Suzaku's interest in missiles. Lelouch decides Suzaku would be best placed in managing his missile development.

_Then it was a few months later_

A unique friendship developed between Suzaku and his new boss. Lelouch often calls him into his office warranting Suzaku's opinion on missile designs and then the conversation veers to getting his opinion on other sections of the company.

How could they advance? What was the best way to advertise this product? How could public relations be improved in other Geass branches? If Suzaku knew any better Lelouch treated him more like a COO than a manager in missile development.

Actually, Lelouch had gone so far as to take him to lunch a few times casually discussing those matters while throwing around playful banter. There was even the time when Lelouch had the dinner between the heads, directors and mangers of the company and seated Suzaku next to him.

During that occasion Suzaku might have "accidentally" let their fingers brush when he passed the bread. But beyond that Suzaku remained subtly checking out Lelouch. It was very hard to deal with the whole unrequited love thing when Lelouch just emanated beauty with everything he did.

Not to say that Suzaku hadn't constructed little situations where he was able to touch Lelouch in some way. But in his position there was only so much he could do without being noticed, and besides there were other things he had to watch for. Like one being the jealously so closely associated with the CEO had created among lots of the employees. Suzaku was privileged enough to be chummy with their magnanimous leader, having the ability to visit him on a regular basis, who wouldn't be jealous.

In particular there was one person he had to careful around, Luciano. The man despised him. Suzaku understood that he had come out of nowhere, rose to a respected stature, and was buddies with the boss, but he also knew it was company policy that excelling to higher positions was due to skill not years. Even though Luciano had been working four years, and his position remained director of internal affairs it wasn't Suzaku's fault. Suzaku was still wary though because it seemed Luciano blamed him in some weird way.

Yet, where Luciano's death glares and employee jealousy damped his spirits, making him worry, Suzaku had his friends to cheer him up again.

Rivalz, Gino and now Milly came by daily to drop off and pick up work. When they stopped there was always the causal chat. Even Euphemia would turn up to talk every once in awhile. If they all could do lunch together they would, but schedules and deadlines usually got in the way.

What made everything truly worth it though was working for Lelouch. He was learning so much more by doing the job hands on. He was implementing ideas rather successfully, and had started coming up with his own that Lelouch would guide into practice.

It had been a month since he stopped the reporting progress phone calls to his father. It didn't really feel necessary anymore and instead he wanted to check up on his father.

They had never really been that close due to him being raised secretly. It had made visiting difficult for Genbu, but Suzaku still held the some sort of feeling, maybe love, and it made him sad to think cancer was going to be what beat his dad, so he wanted to get that connection in before it did.

Suzaku discontinued any further thoughts on his father because at the present he was about to arrive at Lelouch's office.

Before Suzaku excited the elevator he collected himself, and then walked across the marble. He would have said hi to Shirley had she been there, having already left for the day, and so he proceeded to enter Lelouch's office.

"Hi Mr. Lamperouge." Suzaku closed the door behind him, walking up to Lelouch's desk, and laid the blueprints down.

It had been another long fulfilling day, and it had finally reached its end with this last stop to Lelouch's.

Because it was the end of the day Suzaku's hair, from running it through it so many times, had become a little messy. Also he his brown suit jacket had been removed, leaving a rumpled white shirt and a loosened red tie.

Lelouch looked up from the current papers on his desk to lecture Suzaku on calling him Mr. Lamperouge just as Suzaku placed down more work for him.

He was greeted with happy verdant eyes and a disarrayed visage. At that moment, Lelouch's mind went from lecture to wanting nothing more than to take Suzaku on his desk. He had been holding back for what seemed so long now and Suzaku was practically oozing sex maybe…maybe he could not will away his feelings anymore. Suzaku leaned over and pointed to specifications on the blueprint.

"So the changes to the missile that you requested have been slightly modified here."

Lelouch stood up and glided around his desk.

"Hmm…let me see."

Suzaku froze. The proximity of Lelouch's mouth to his ear and the arms that were bracing themselves on the desk on either side of his waist made a wave of anxiety pass over. Maybe it would have been a good idea to flip the blueprint around, so that it had faced Lelouch while he was sitting.

"Where did we make the adjustment?" Lelouch spoke into Suzaku's ear.

"H..h…here" Suzaku tapped gently to the place he was pointing. And then Lelouch placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Is there anywhere else?"

Suzaku's mind was reeling. He wasn't sure if that question was directed to the blueprint, or to where he wanted the next kiss. He had desperately wanted to be kissed by this man for the last, what, five months now. Thinking about how Lelouch's lips would feel against his skin or even better, against his own lips, had made him get caught staring into space or staring at Lelouch too many times to count. But as it was, all he was allowed to do was daydream because Lelouch's rejection had made it clear kissing was never going to happen. Which was all okay up until now where Lelouch's warm breath was ghosting over his skin, and making everything confusing. So, all Suzaku could think to do was lean back and expose his neck fully.

"Yeesss." Was Suzaku's airy approval.

Lelouch placed another kiss to Suzaku's neck, gently sucking on his tanned flesh.

Lelouch's lips were way better than his daydreams, and were sending electricity straight down to his…Oh god he was getting hard just from a little suction at his neck.

Lelouch whispers into his ear. "What do you want, Suzaku?"

Suzaku didn't even need to think as he turned around to look into Lelouch's eyes.

"You."

Then Lelouch kissed him and it was everything Suzaku had wanted.

His lips were soft, and warm, and when he ran his tongue along Suzaku's bottom lip, he moaned. It gave entrance to Lelouch's tongue to explore his mouth. Suzaku let his tongue slide over Lelouch's, tasting him. It was intoxicating. He tasted of mint and a slight sweetness. The kiss deepened and then Suzaku was sitting on the desk with Lelouch between his legs grinding into him.

Coming up for air, Lelouch looked up into Suzaku's face. His pupils were blown and there was a small blush across his cheeks.

Lelouch couldn't help himself. He ran his hand along Suzaku's jaw.

"You are so beautiful."

Lelouch's hardness rubbed against Suzaku's own and Suzaku couldn't take it. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, bracing himself on the desk. He was totally consumed by pleasure steadily building in his body.

Lelouch trailed his fingers from Suzaku's jaw down to his neck. Tracing a steady line, he ran his fingers over Suzaku's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin emanate through. He paused to spread his hand over Suzaku's quickening heartbeat.

Every touch from Lelouch was putting Suzaku's body into overdrive.

He then lifted his hand to let his fingers continue down. When he reached the toned stomach Suzaku let out a shudder. He pressed firmly as he went over it. Enjoying the clench and relax of Suzaku's abdominals until his fingers landed on the bulge pushing up Suzaku's pants.

Lelouch reveled in how much Suzaku was taking pleasure in this. He began to slowly massage the material over his cock and Suzaku bit his lip to keep his voice down. Lelouch looked up at Suzaku continuing his ministrations.

Suzaku could feel Lelouch's gaze, and so lifted his head up and parted his lust filled eyes.

"Can I?"

Suzaku could only nod and then Lelouch looked back down and Suzaku had to shut his eyes again. He left it to his senses to react to feeling Lelouch's quick fingers undo his belt and go over his skin above his elastic waist line.

Lelouch admired the soft, tanned expanse, teasing it. Then he pulled back the elastic, and dipped his hand into Suzaku's briefs to release the throbbing erection.

Suzaku had a hard time controlling himself from not cumming right then and there. Just the feeling Lelouch's elegant fingers holding him and the rush of air that hit his cock was enough to do it. Lelouch traced his finger from the base to tip, and then gripped the full length, circling his thumb over the head where Suzaku's precum had leaked out.

"I am surprised Suzaku. You are so hard and I barely even touched you." Lelouch whispered.

Suzaku shudders than gasps. "I can't help my body's reaction to what you do to me" Suzaku took a few quick breaths, "Lelouch."

Then Lelouch grabbed his cock and started pumping. Suzaku gripped the desk and after a few pumps he was uncontrollably thrusting into his wonderful hand.

They were both breathing hard, Suzaku with anticipation and Lelouch in fascination. Then Lelouch squeezed and with a few flicks of his wrist Suzaku was screaming Lelouch's name as he came.

Lelouch watched as Suzaku was undone. His back arched beautifully, and every arm muscle focused clutching the desk to steady him.

White flooded Suzaku's vision and when he came back his head was resting on Lelouch's shoulder.

Licking his fingers, Lelouch drew his other hand through Suzaku's hair. He then turned his head to place a kiss on Suzaku's forehead.

"Suzaku, you are amazing."

Suzaku took a deep breath; he was still coming down from his high. "No, what you just did to me was amazing." Suzaku looked up at him with parted eyes.

Lelouch smiled. "I am glad it is the end of day or Shirley would have heard you."

Suzaku laughed. "Didn't mean to be so loud."

Lelouch gave a dark chuckle and then his voice dropped an octave lower. "I like you loud."

Suzaku had to catch his breath, but then he chuckled lightly. "I…I don't think I can go for another round. My mind's already blown; I don't want to have a heart attack on top of it."

Lelouch laughed again this time it also light. "Alright, but we need to clean up before we go."

Suzaku looks down from his spot on Lelouch's shoulder to see the stains on both their shirts. He leans back, and immediately misses the warmth. Lelouch steps out from between Suzaku's legs, and that's when Suzaku notices Lelouch's bulge.

"Can I take care of that?" Nodding at the prominent erection.

Lelouch looks down and is surprised that he really forgotten all about his predicament. Looking back up,

"...No." Lelouch shakes his head. Confirming to himself that he would be fine.

"No?" Suzaku is surprised.

Lelouch relaxes. "I do not want to do anything in my office." Lelouch gives with shrug.

Suzaku hops off the desk.

"You had no problem jacking me off a second ago, In Your Office. Why can't I return the favor?" With each word Suzaku voice grows a little sadder. He was a hurt that Lelouch didn't want him.

In what seemed a blink of an eye, Lelouch wraps his hand in his hair and pulls him into a kiss. It was so fast. Nothing else registers, all attention going to Lelouch's mouth and it drawing him into a heated kiss, which Lelouch pulls back all too soon from for Suzaku.

"Because Suzaku you are special, and anything we do together I want to be special. Right here, right now, having you suck me off in my office is not appropriate. I want your mouth all over me when we get to my bedroom." Lelouch finishes with a seductive smile.

Suzaku feels a daze come over him. This wasn't going to be a one time thing? Lelouch wanted him in his bedroom and Lelouch wanted to kiss him? Everything they done had been so great, and to think Lelouch wanted to do it again! So Suzaku responded in "okay."

Lelouch gave a contented sigh and slipped his hand out of Suzaku's hair. Walking back around to his desk he opened a drawer. Suzaku turned to watch him pullout two shirts. Lelouch threw one to Suzaku. Suzaku caught it easily enough.

"Why do you keep shirts in there?

"It is part of the job." Lelouch stood behind the desk, loosing his tie and then unbuttoning his shirt, all the while facing Suzaku.

"Huh?" Suzaku was having a little trouble focusing on Lelouch's words while he revealed all that skin.

"If you tell me why you chose to be a delivery boy, I will tell you why I have shirts in my desk." There was really no mystery as to why Lelouch kept shirts in his desk. Sometimes he just wanted to throw on a different shirt if he stayed more than a day at the office. But, a chance to mess with Suzaku was to never be passed.

Suzaku snapped out of his ogling "Why is my choice as working as a delivery boy important?"

Lelouch shrugged on the clean shirt.

"It just is." Then he started buttoning it up.

Suzaku looked down at white carpet.

Why did it feel like they had this conversation before? It was fuzzy, but he felt like he said 'it just is' the first time around.

"Lelouch, I think I'm having some major déjà vu here." Suzaku looks up with a confused expression.

"Is that so?" Lelouch gave with a grin.

Damn this was all too familiar. Then his memories hit him like a freight train. Oh no.


	6. Chapter 6

Lelouch watches as Suzaku's eyes become unbelievably big. He could basically see everything replaying from the expressions he was making.

Lelouch had already recovered from the events of the ride home from the Aries Bar, and so the more pressing matter now was getting Suzaku into a new shirt. So while Suzaku had his flash back, Lelouch went back over to him and took the shirt from his limp hand, then undoing the tie first.

When he finished with taking off the shirt, he could not help raking his fingers across the steel abs, and that was when he noticed the little scars. Unfortunately for him it was the same time Suzaku snapped out of it.

"What the hell Lelouch!" Pushing Lelouch hand off his chest, all Suzaku received was an impassive stare.

Lelouch steps back and hands him the shirt. "I was only changing you out of your shirt, no need to shout. Where did you get all those scars?"

"That's not why I'm upset here. I'm upset you didn't tell me You Knew!"

Lelouch remained calm and collected for how melodramatic Suzaku was being.

"That you were fascinated with me or there was some motive behind the delivery boy job?" Finishing nonchalantly.

"And in knowing those facts what was the plan Lelouch? Cause I know better than anyone that in everything you do there's a plan? Was it so you could play with me, huh, is that it? Play with my feelings; get me under your thumb? What, so I would work for you forever? Assisting wherever you may want it, meanwhile just stringing me along. Well good job Lelouch you had me! I'm the fool who got played." Suzaku felt something wet on his cheek. Damn his emotions. He needed to get out of here. Suzaku headed for the door. He was almost there when Lelouch grabbed him by the wrist.

"No Suzaku, you are not just going to leave here without me saying a few things first."

Lelouch was authority now and Suzaku couldn't move.

This was a side of Lelouch he had never felt before; sure he had seen him command any room he entered, but this? Lelouch's words were running to his very core. Suzaku felt a slight rush of fear mixed with adrenaline of Lelouch wanting him so badly that he hold him back.

"Can you look at me? I just want you to listen." Lelouch says in a gentler voice, and lets go of Suzaku's wrist.

Suzaku turns around, but he really couldn't meet Lelouch's eyes.

"First, I did not tell you to save us both the embarrassment of your aggressive behavior, and also, as a more personal reason, I did not want you to get nervous and runoff because of the other nice things you said."

When Suzaku looks up he see's the sincerity of those words painted across Lelouch's face.

"And I meant what I said." Lelouch brushes a tear off his cheek.

"I have not searched for your secret. Yes, I realize you are a Kururugi, but so does everybody else. You do have a plaque with your name on it."

Then Lelouch is sweeping some of his curls off his face.

"For some inexplicable reason I trust you Suzaku Kururugi, which is a rare thing for me. I was so shocked at how easy it was, and I had only known you for barely a day. Whatever your secret is I hope that it will not harm me, but that is a risk I took in hiring you and…and…" Lelouch closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them "falling in love with you."

Suzaku felt the wave of emotion hit. It was overwhelming, he really couldn't believe it. The one person he thought was untouchable had fallen in love with him. Everything else Lelouch had spoken had flown right out his head and all that was left was that one word.

Lelouch had gone out of his comfort zone and Suzaku was not responding.

He searched his eyes for an answer, but for once they were unreadable.

Fuck. Well, if Suzaku did not want him like that, then there was no reason to repeat what they just did. It was depressing, but he did not want meaningless sex with Suzaku. He had had that with others, and nothing compared to what he felt some odd seconds ago where Suzaku consumed his whole mind.

Yet, what was even worse then knowing Suzaku was not interested was that he knew it had been a bad idea all along. He let someone get too close, and now he had to give them up.

If he could not have all of Suzaku in return for all of him there was no point. He knew he was a possessive man by nature; he did not settle for only half, and he certainly was not going to share Suzaku with someone else. The only option here that he knew from the start would be the outcome, was to instead just let what they did go down in history as a one time thing. He would only risk who he was for someone he loved.

Maybe he was the true fool here.

Lelouch let his hand fall from Suzaku's hair, dropping his head. His eyes fell closed in aggravation.

Then for the third time or maybe fourth, since he had been thinking about Lelouch's ass around lunchtime, Suzaku came back to earth.

"Uh, Lelouch?" Lelouch didn't look up.

Suzaku took Lelouch's head between his hands and kissed the bangs the hung over his forehead that also hovered over his eyes "Hey, why are you sad?"

Lelouch finally looked back up. Lelouch was so strange. But now his eyes were showing all kinds of emotion, which was a remarkable sight. It made him so vulnerable and Suzaku couldn't help the butterflies.

Then Lelouch turned away out of his grasp.

A mask of cold rigidness coming over his features.

"I am fine." Lelouch said as he moved towards his desk. "Do you need a ride home?" Lelouch began packing papers into his briefcase.

Suzaku was utterly confused.

"I…I…guess." Was Suzaku's stumbled through response.

"Make up your mind Suzaku, do you or do you not. If you have someone else to take you, then I do not want you to feel forced to come with me."

It felt like Lelouch was trying to say something, and he had become so cold out nowhere for it.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" Suzaku said worriedly.

Lelouch looked at him and Suzaku could tell he wanted to glare, but he controlled it, and instead he made a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Like I said Suzaku, I am fine."

It was said in a gentler voice, but with no less coldness then the first time. It was painful for Suzaku and instead of warding him off, it made him annoyed.

"I can tell something is wrong and if you're not going to tell me, then fine. It's not like can figure it out!"

"Oh you could, if you tried." Lelouch ground his teeth at the blurted out statement.

"Ha, so I am right! You are such a bad liar Lelouch!" Suzaku said victoriously.

Lelouch scoffed. "I am actually a great one, but you seem to bulldoze over the comprehension of why the lie does not hold up."

"What does that even mean?!" Suzaku irritated with Lelouch's wordiness.

"It means that I cannot hide that I am hurt!" Lelouch shouted, and then he took a quick breath to rein in his emotions. "I can understand Suzaku if you do not feel the same way, I…I just wanted..." Lelouch shook his head. "If you still wish to work here you can turn your reports into Gino, he can send them up for you." Lelouch finished and then turned his back to Suzaku in order to walk over and grab his coat from the closet.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch's back in a surprised stupor.

Lelouch would go so far to force him from his sight.

That hurt. He could feel a physical ache in his chest. But Suzaku understood now.

It took him five, long steps to reach Lelouch and he wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist embracing him in hug.

"How could you not know I've been in love with you."

It was statement made in almost a whisper, but Suzaku knew Lelouch heard it.

They stayed still like that for a few minutes it seemed, and Suzaku listened to Lelouch's breathing slow down and settle. It was at that moment, Lelouch turned in Suzaku's arms to face him.

"No, I didn't know, idiot." Lelouch then smiled.

Suzaku then smiled too. "I don't know how you didn't? I don't think there is anyone more obvious than me about his emotions and you're pretty good at reading them."

Lelouch felt that Suzaku was being oblivious, but it had cuteness to it.

"Suzaku, I knew you liked me, I didn't know you loved me. There is a difference."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a confident happiness.

"I know, and I also know I have never felt this way about anyone else."

Lelouch gave a small shy smile. "Alright." Then he laughed "You still need to get dressed."

_Next Day on the 20th floor_

It. Was. Frustrating! Suzaku was no longer her delivery boy. He did not pop his head in to visit and he did not give her packages, which may or may not be related to the company.

No, he had been promoted to the big leagues. He was finally dateable material and Euphemia couldn't get a word in edgewise. The guy was like some sort of machine, he didn't stay still.

She guessed that was what made him a good delivery boy in the first place, but now instead of running around for her, he ran around for all the company heads. He talked to Ougi, he talked to Luciano, he talked to Lloyd, he even talked to Lelouch, but the one person he was constantly talking to was C.C. She could tell the woman was sinking her claws into him.

Lily looked over from her rimmed glasses noticing Euphemia biting her nails. "You know that is a bad habit."

Euphemia replaced her hands in her lap. "Lily what am I going to do about Suzaku?"

"I don't know." All Lily knew was that Euphemia needed to get over the guy. Obviously, he wasn't interested. Lily saw the looks he sent Mr. Lamperouge's way, and she really couldn't blame him. Mr. Lamperouge was a hot, intelligent, and confident CEO, and he was paying Suzaku extra attention. Suzaku didn't stand a chance against that kind of charm.

"Lileeeee you're not helllllping." Euphemia was sending one of her more pleading looks.

"Euphemia what do want me to say?" Lily phrased exhaustedly.

"Say, 'Euphy I'm going to do everything in my power to set up a date for you and Suzaku.'"

"No." Lily deadpanned.

"Please Lily! You're always in that department grabbing files and bringing them here. You see him way more than me."

"Euphy if you recall not once did you go up to Suzaku using anything but my files as an excuse. You beg me to let you pick them up, files that are MY responsibly. Euphy, what you're asking is just too ridiculous. If you want to go on a date just ask him."

Euphy pouted. "Lily it's not that easy."

"It is that easy Euphemia." Lily punctuated

"No it's not." Euphemia said defiantly.

"Fine! Why don't you ask your brother for a promotion?"

Lily wanted this fascination with Suzaku to come to a conclusion or for Euphemia to do something about it. She was done with the standstill.

"Sshhhh, you know Lelouch doesn't give out favors like that. Why do I need a promotion?"

"Managers have weekly conferences, and outside of those they often have to exchange information"

"Umm" Euphemia was confused. Lily explained further.

"Suzaku is a manager and if you're a manager…"

"Ooooohh." Lily could practically see the light bulb go on above her head.

"Yes, get promoted to manager and it is cake from there. You can talk to Suzaku all you want."

"Lily that's genius!"

Lily smiled. "Don't flatter me Euphemia." She liked that she made her happy even though she knew she was going to utterly fail at getting Suzaku with Lelouch as the competition.

"It's the truth!"

"Okay, okay." Putting up her hands to show she yielded. "So you're going to ask Mr. Lamperouge about the promotion?"

"I…I can't do that. That would be… like me taking advantage of our being family and that's not right. I will just have to figure a way to get a promotion like everybody else."

Lily was kind of proud of Euphemia right now.

"So, Lily do you have any ideas?"

It was short lived.

_And so Two weeks later…_

"Your pet is causing me trouble." C.C. finished with shutting the door.

"He is not my pet C.C." Lelouch did not even look up at her.

C.C. replied rather lackadaisically. "Well, Euphemia, your half-sister in public relations, is working extra hard to get noticed by your Suzaku. She thinks she is helping out people, but I'm getting a lot of complaints she is crossing into other departments to hand out help."

"I am not exactly sure why her helping is a problem." Lelouch continues his writing.

"Because it is not helping when she takes their work and sends it to the wrong place." C.C. attitude of apathy was slowly turning into slight irritation at Lelouch's remaining indifference to what she was saying.

"I see." Lelouch still kept working.

"Lelouch she is your sister, I thought this would be a delicate situation." C.C. tries to appeal to Lelouch's more thoughtful side to stop with the pretending.

Lelouch sets the pen down, and lets out a sigh.

"I cannot go around treating my family differently from everybody else. You know that C.C., you can handle her."

Lelouch was being extremely hard headed today, and if he was trying to get under her skin he was somehow doing it.

"Alright, because you don't seem to get it, I will fire her." C.C. silently cursed at the slight rise of her voice, and Lelouch raised an eyebrow which she knew as his inward smirk of victory.

"Is that how you would handle this?"

C.C. let out a listless sigh, and returns to treating the subject as insignificant.

"Yes, she is too much trouble."

Lelouch goes back to his work.

"I will speak with her to see what is going on."

C.C. smiles, and then the smile turns conniving.

"How is your fling going anyway?"

"It is not a fling and it is none of your business."

"So it's serious?" C.C. was mildly surprised. Lelouch did not do long-term relationship. Being Zero made it risky to be with someone at all.

"C.C. I am in the middle of work. Is there something else you need to speak to me about?" Lelouch voice showing signs of impatience.

"No, no, I will see you later Lelouch."

She blows a kiss and exits the office.

Lelouch carried on with his writing. He would speak to Euphemia after lunch.

Lelouch finishes the forms at about nine, and moves to clearancing the security locks for manufacturing.

Once done it is ten, and he goes to attend the presentation for advertising the new aircraft to the military. He approves it, only giving minor advice on the approach.

When he finally comes back to his office, after the discussion with Lloyd about missile data, it is around noon and he is thoroughly hungry.

Shirley promptly brings in his Turkey Chipotle Club and Limonada, and reads off the rest of his schedule for the day. A meeting with a new client, conference calls with both Japanese and French branches about the new aircraft, also a talk with Villetta about the recent lawsuit, and in the midst of all it he has to have that damnable talk with Euphemia.

Sigh, another full plate today, but it would feel lessened with a call to Nunnaly.

He really could not believe she was already graduating from fashion school. He had received a text from Sayoko earlier today telling him she would be the valedictorian. That reminded him… He told Shirley to give his pilot a call to let her know that he wanted to leave Friday to visit Nunnaly in France, and watch her graduate that weekend.

The timing for this trip worked out perfectly. He could see Nunnaly and visit the French branch. So far everything was running smoothly with the Black Knights so he would not have to worry about being called for a level 70 or higher.

He told Shirley she should buzz Euphemia after her lunch break. Lelouch went back to work, eating his sandwich while studying the charts from finance, and before he knew it, it was one o'clock and he got the buzz.

Euphemia was really worried. What did her boss but also her brother, that really didn't talk too her, want? Maybe it was a promotion? But the manager positions were only overseen, not given by him, so this was probably something else. She had no clue what it was.

She righted herself as she got off the elevator, confidently smiling at Shirley, but her nerves were really getting the best of her as her heels clacked over marble.

Umm… What had Lily told her "Just stay calm and…" and and what?! It was too late to remember because she had already crossed the threshold into his office.

"Have a seat Ms. Britannia."

Euphemia took a seat in the chair, and was only slightly comforted. His analyzing purple eyes made her feel extremely self-conscious.

Lelouch folded his hands on the desk.

"As you may know, it is a slight rarity for me to intervene in business at this level."

So, this was not about the manager's position…

"But you are family, and it is important for me to understand why your behavior has changed in the company." Lelouch leaned back in his chair "Euphemia, why are you assisting in other departments?"

"Brother I…" Lelouch held up his hand.

"I want the truth."

Euphemia looked down at her lap. Was he going to fire her if she told him that it was for Suzaku? If she told him that, it would be the lamest reason in her history of working here to get fired over. She decided to go with the less lame reason. She looked back up, "I have been trying to earn a manager's position."

"Excelling in the company is all well and good, but…" Lelouch paused to study her "you are not supposed to cross into other departments, handle their documents, then send them to the wrong place."

Wow she messed up big time. She didn't know she had addressed them wrong.

"I'm sorry I didn't know they were going to the wrong places."

"Yes, it has caused a lot of headaches."

Euphemia tried to display her remorse, and explain her true intention.

"Really I am sorry; I was just trying to show more effort."

"I see…" Lelouch briefly closed his eyes, and upon opening came to a decision. "I am not going to fault you for effort, but you must discontinue crossing into other departments, or you will lose your job."

Euphemia gave a head nod "I can do that."

Well that had been pretty painless Euphemia thought.

"Good, and as a side note I will remember that your interests rest in our missile development." Lelouch finished with a smile.

Huh?

Euphemia was having the 'I don't like missile development' look across her face.

"Oh? Are you not interested in that area? I assumed you did, since you have been sorting out the majority of documents there."

Crap she had done this all wrong! She was looking to be a manager in public relations not in missile development. What was she thinking picking up files mainly in missile development? Oh right. She had been thinking of Suzaku and that she wanted to see him. Lily hadn't really been particularly helpful in telling her how to go about getting a manager's position.

"I... uh… was thinking more within my field."

"Public relations?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Euphemia said quietly.

"What exactly, were you doing in the missile development sector or any other sectors for that matter, if not to get a managerial position there?"

Double crap.

"I…uh"

"Euphemia, the truth."

She cracked.

"I have a crush that doesn't notice me anymore. My friend told me I should try to get a manager's position, and then I would be able to work closely with him. He works over in missile development, so that was why I was always over there, but I realize now I shouldn't have. I went about this whole thing wrong, and instead just screwed everything up." Euphemia lets out in a sad rush.

Lelouch knew her crush was Suzaku, C.C had already confirmed it. He had just wanted to make sure his family member would tell him the truth.

Lelouch was more amused at this whole little situation than angry. His sister was going after Suzaku, who so far had no inclination to her feelings, and in all other respects belonged to him, all rights reserved. He definitely would not show his amusement though.

"Is that what this was about?"

"Yes, sir"

Lelouch nodded. "Euphemia this is how I see it, you should want to excel because it is something you want. This crush should not dictate your will to succeed. It should be of your own making and you should enjoy getting to your goal." Lelouch had gone off on a bit of a tangent, but he felt a great deal of pride when it came to attaining a goal for your own means. Taking his father's company without force, but with skill was something that was fresh in his mind. He liked sharing that kind of empowerment with others. Goals shouldn't be based solely on a person, they should be based on an idea of wanting something in life to change and that change would affect people.

"You're right. But what if wanting a person is my goal."

Euphemia really was a naïve person.

"Then that is easy. Just ask them if they are interested in wanting you back. You are a gorgeous, talented girl. It would not be hard to convince that person."

Euphemia looked dumbfounded with a slight blush.

Lelouch was thankful that the matter had been resolved.

"Euphemia as always it has been a pleasure speaking with you, but do not let something like this happen again."

"Yes Lelouch! Thank you for giving me a second chance."

Euphemia stood up, shook his hand, and left the office.

Now that that was settled there was no better time to give Nunnaly a call before he got roped back into work.

He picked up his cell and pressed her name.

Nunnaly's voice answered on the second ring.

"Lelouch?"

"Hi Nuna."

"Oh Lelouch! I have missed you so much!"

It was so good to hear her voice; his heart broke a little because he had not seen her in so long. "I have missed you too Nunnaly."

"Lelouch, when am I going to see you?"

"I am coming there Friday to see you graduate. I hear your valedictorian. I am so proud!"

"I could not believe they nominated me! The people here are so nice!" There was a pause "I made you something Lelouch."

Lelouch was intrigued. "An outfit?"

"No, you are just going to have to wait. I want you to be surprised."

"Can you give me a little hint?" Lelouch said playfully.

"Well it is blue." Nunnaly giggled.

Lelouch smiled. "My favorite color."

"I know." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Is that all I get?" He liked playing around with Nunnaly. He had really missed it.

"I want it to be a surprise!" Nunnaly said firmly, but he could still hear the hint of a smile.

"Okay, okay, so Nunnaly tell me everything you have been doing."

She went into detail about fashion school, friends, and the city. He was glad she enjoyed it so much, not that Nunnaly would ever complain. She was kind spirited, and it made him happy that she excelled. Then regretfully Lelouch looked down at his watch, realizing he needed to get back to work.

"Hey Nuna I have to go." Lelouch said with tinge of sadness.

"Alright Lelouch, work hard and I can't wait to see you!" Nunnaly said with a mixture of sadness and happiness in her voice.

"Me too Nunnaly."

"Bye Lelouch, I love you."

"I love you too." Then he softly pressed the 'end' button, and the call terminated.

Lelouch continued his day until it is ten o'clock.

As Suzaku came in with charts, that is when he remembers the meeting with Euphemia.

He examines Suzaku's features. There were no telling signs that Euphemia confessed. Good, because he did not want to deal with a stressed out Suzaku right now.

Suzaku places the sheets down, and stands there kind of awkwardly. They had been doing stuff in his office and...other places during the week, and he still wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now being in this sort of relationship.

Lelouch came around his desk and kneeled in front him. That hot breath on his crotch let all the awkward feelings fly away. After Lelouch finished swallowing him he looked up.

"Suzaku would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"


	7. Chapter 7

Their relationship was progressing smoothly, and so Lelouch had decided to invite Suzaku over his place after work.

The drive is a little more fun this time around.

Lelouch was having difficulty focusing on the road as Suzaku ran his hands over his chest.

When Lelouch slows down, Suzaku stops and looks, causing his smirk to appear.

The gate opens as they approach and Lelouch drives up the winding driveway. He pulls up to the front entry and turns the car off. He gives Suzaku a kiss on the cheek before sweeping out the door.

He really was too much staring at his house like it was the first time he has ever seen it.

Getting out of the car, Suzaku looks up at the beautifully illuminated mansion. His eyes roving the big blue curtains hanging from the high ceiling of the portico, to scan down to see the door they framed. If it could even be called a door, it was more a work of art. Glass panels, inlaid with swirls of black iron, and bordered by cherry oak made up the entire "door."

They walked up the few long, shallow stairs, when both doors swung open.

Suzaku assumes the people holding them are Lelouch's butlers. The red-head he met, but the guy he never seen, he would have remembered the blue hair.

"Clovis made the doors." Suzaku hears Lelouch distantly. He is still wide-eyed crossing into the fourier of the house.

"What?" Suzaku's taking in the rest of the extravagance. Of course he had seen it, but at night the lighting was accentuating parts he would have never noticed otherwise.

"Clovis li Britannia he is a good friend (he was not going to tell Suzaku he was a Britannian yet. He did not use the Britannia last name for a reason, and explaining it to Suzaku right now was not a priority) of mine and when he came to visit he said I needed better doors. All of the doors you see were designed by him." Lelouch sighed. "He made pretty good amount of money off of it."

Suzaku still remained wide-eyed "I knew Clovis was famous for his artwork. I didn't know he crafted too."

Lelouch laughed. "Yes, I was also surprised when he told me. I had to fight him off from trying to remodel the entire place. He is good, but he is a bit, on the flamboyant side."

What and Lelouch is not, Suzaku thought to himself.

It was then that they entered the overly large dining room, where at the center laid a gorgeously large table set for two.

Lelouch walked up and pulled his chair out.

"Wow, very nice." Suzaku takes the seat smiling.

Lelouch smiles charmingly back. "Glad you like it." He then walks around to the head of table and sits down.

"Tonight, I decided we are going to celebrate."

If on cue, Kallen comes out with 1947 Chateau Petrus and pours it into their wine glasses.

"Thank you Kallen." Kallen bows and returns to the kitchen.

Now he knew of name of the red-head, Kallen. Suzaku looks to Lelouch.

"Celebrate what exactly?" Suzaku curiously looks at Lelouch.

Lelouch lifts his glass, and Suzaku lifts his as well.

"To life."

"That is always good." Suzaku replies sarcastically. Lelouch originality was not lost on him.

Lelouch laughs. "Well, more like I am happy that you walked into my life Suzaku."

Suzaku can't fight the red coming to his cheeks. "Thanks for walking into mine too Lelouch." He is cheerful, but the shyness comes out without his permission.

They clink glasses, and Lelouch stares sultrily over at Suzaku letting the red wine hit the back of his throat. Suzaku basically puts the glass away, so he doesn't notice.

Lelouch is back to his charming self when Suzaku sets the glass down. Lelouch grabs the wine bottle on the table, refills his glass and smiles. "Try to slow down. I don't want you passing out tonight."

Suzaku mildly blushes and laughs. "Sorry. It tasted really good."

Two maids then came out with their entrées. When Suzaku's was placed down in front of him, his mouth began to water.

He is glad Lelouch noticed how hungry he was and decided to skip the soup and salad because this looks delicious.

A beautifully cooked fillet with a side of green beans and roasted red potatoes. After running around all day, Suzaku could not wait to take a bite. Before he did though, he glanced over at Lelouch and saw he had closed his eyes. He he did the same and once Lelouch finished the small prayer they ate.

"Do you host parties here?"

"Sometimes…" Lelouch took another sip of his wine then sliced his steak.

He was acting overly evasive for some reason.

"Do you sometimes play the piano when you host them?" Suzaku could see the grand piano sitting in the corner through the glass pane windows in the adjoining ballroom.

"I do like to play for a crowd, but honestly I prefer to play a piece when I…" (get home from a job, Lelouch was not divulging that information.) "am ready to go to bed." Hopefully Suzaku did not notice the pause. Why had he so easily slipped? In any case, he would dwell on that later, topic change. It was time he asked the question that was the reason for inviting Suzaku over in the first place.

"Would you like to come with me to visit my sister?"

Suzaku almost chokes.

Meeting family was a big step, and the big step did not lay in the meeting part.

He certainly didn't mind meeting her, but the problem: Lelouch would expect to meet his family, and that was definitely not going to happen...yet. Actually, he was surprised Lelouch had any family. They were never mentioned in the tabloids, nor had Lelouch ever mentioned them.

"You have a sister?"

Alright, now he would tell Suzaku he was Britannian.

"Suzaku, do you not know how large the Britannia family is? I have tons of sisters." Lelouch says with a dramatic hand gesture. "But Nunnaly is special, hmm; I know I have a few photos of her around here somewhere…" Lelouch thought for a second…

Wait what? Suzaku's isn't sure if he's following what Lelouch is saying. He's hoping it's not leading to what he thinks he's saying.

"Don't tell me you're a…But you said Clovis was a…" Suzaku could feel his hand shaking as it picks up speed shoving food down his throat.

"Friend. He is in a sense, but he is also family. Yes, I changed to my mother's maiden name, but I am Britannian… We got off track though, do you want to meet my sister?"

"Of course I want to meet your sister." Suzaku bursts out. His mind catching up, and his mouth and hand deciding to catch up just as fast.

A smile lit up Lelouch's face.

"Great!" Then Lelouch looks down at Suzaku's plate.

"You are really hungry."

Suzaku had cruised through his fillet, and was now making his way to the green beans.

The thoughts just were flying through his head at this revelation at an ungodly rate.

Lelouch was a Britannian, then that meant his father was Charles. Was he a syndicate member? He would have found out about it wouldn't he? He's a White Knightmare, but of course he did not necessarily know all the family members in the gang. God, it made sense where Lelouch's confidence came from if his father was Charles.

He had just agreed to meet Lelouch's sister didn't he? Mr. Lamperouge/Britannia's sister?

Suzaku looks up from his food, hardly processing Lelouch's question to formulate an answer.

"Uh, yeah I barely had any kind of a lunch break." Finishing with a twirl of his knife. It was a subconscious move Suzaku did and Lelouch notices the elegance of it.

"Oh?" Lelouch replied looking over at Suzaku innocently.

Lelouch's voice changed the whole dynamic of the conversation. Suzaku's full attention is brought back to him.

"Lelouch you know what you did." Suzaku points the knife at Lelouch.

Feigning confusion, "What are you referring to?"

"Don't act innocent. You…"

Lelouch is smiling like a cat that caught the canary.

"I what, Suzaku?" Lelouch bites off the chunk of fillet from his fork and savors it.

Suzaku blushes, then an idea comes to his head.

"I will show you, since you can't remember." The idea is worth it. Lelouch was having trouble swallowing that bite.

Suzaku rises from the chair and approaches Lelouch, all the while keeping eye contact.

Lelouch stands up before Suzaku can do what he planned. "Not here."

Taking Suzaku's hand he leads him through the house, up the stairs, and to his room. When Lelouch stops to open the doors, Suzaku remembers them as the ones he had passed when he was lost, they really were spectacular.

Lelouch gestures for Suzaku to enter, and Suzaku steps inside curiously. Vaguely he looks around then turns back to face Lelouch, whose still closing the door. Once Lelouch shuts it with a click, Suzaku latches his mouth onto Lelouch's neck while he strokes the lithe arms.

Lelouch turns around, and lets those lips latch on to his. As their kissing grows more desperate and unyielding, Lelouch guides Suzaku to the bed. Kicking off his shoes, as he goes, with Suzaku desperately grabbing at his clothes.

Finally, the edge hits the back of Suzaku's legs, and Lelouch gently pushes him. Suzaku falls, and Lelouch moves with him.

Hovering over Suzaku with one knee in between his legs, Lelouch begins his decent. Moving his head slowly, to first to suck on Suzaku's neck. Suzaku moans, and Lelouch stays where he is until he knows a slight bruise will be there.

A very possessive man indeed.

He then travels his mouth down Suzaku's neck, as his hands go over the muscled body. He reaches for the shirt and Suzaku's mind reawakens.

"Wait...ngh...Lelouch…ah…Wait" Suzaku gives out in all too raspy voice.

Lelouch looks up from his position, his hands making slow circles on Suzaku's somewhat exposed chest.

Suzaku tries to keep steady eye contact. "I want to, ahaha, this time do something for you."

"Right now?" Lelouch says in his most sensual voice, and replaces his lips, to slowly and gently nip on the lowest part of Suzaku's neck where the shirt is meeting.

"Really…hnnngh Lelouch... I want to...this time. Let me?" Suzaku gives a little pleadingly.

Lelouch looks up again into a combination of lust clouded puppy dog eyes, and all is lost.

"Alright" Lelouch climbs up to the top of the bed and rolls over. His head propped on a pillow, allowing him to watch Suzaku sit up and crawl his way over to straddle him.

Once Suzaku is settled in his lap, he just looks at him.

"You know there is no one else that could ever be as beautiful as you." Suzaku says in awe as he takes his hand and brushes through Lelouch's bangs. Lelouch lets out a contented sigh, and closes his eyes.

Suzaku bends down to claim his lips.

The kiss is gentle, and then steadily it gains momentum, tongues intertwine, teeth bite lips, and then Suzaku pulls back for air.

"Do you want it?"

"Yessss, I want it Suzaku." Lelouch lets out airily.

Suzaku rips out the rest of Lelouch's untucked shirt from his pants.

Lelouch can't help the gasp that escapes his lips.

"Are you sure?"

All Lelouch can do look is look at Suzaku with his half parted eyes.

Suzaku chuckles. "Okay, just checking."

Sitting all the way back up, Suzaku descends his hands to Lelouch's tie and undoes it.

Once finished, he slowly unbuttons Lelouch's shirt. Tracing his finger on his chest until he reaches the last button.

Looking up he sees Lelouch's hair splayed out on the white pillow, and struggling with all his might to not take control. Suzaku rubs his ass into Lelouch's crotch, and Lelouch lets out a moan.

Suzaku leans his head down, so that his lips are just hovering over the shell of Lelouch's ear.

"Don't worry, all your holding back will be worth it." Suzaku whispers.

Another moan. "You are always worth it Suzaku."

Suzaku let his finger twirl around a nipple.

"Yes, I guess I am." Then he grins, and grinds his ass down hard and quick.

Lelouch is too overwhelmed by the sensation, that he yells out Suzaku's name.

Suzaku eases up, and glides his fingers and mouth down Lelouch's chest. Kissing and tracing his sides as he goes, till he reaches that last button and undoes it. He puffs hot air above Lelouch's trouser waist line.

"Stop teasing me." Lelouch lets out in short, rapid breaths.

Suzaku lifts Lelouch's waist, and rips off both Lelouch's pants and briefs, leaving him bare.

A louder moan escapes Lelouch's mouth.

"Was that teasing?"

Lelouch decides not to order Suzaku anymore.

Suzaku sits back and just admires Lelouch. They have never gone this far. Lelouch not wanting to be "sucked off" in his office or anywhere else for that matter, so the pants never come off.

However, now that he thought about it Lelouch had done it for him many times, not excluding today, and that really wasn't fair. Suzaku felt like was taking more than he was giving.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch looks up to see an unhappy face.

"If…if you do not want to, that is okay." He will manage. It is difficult to just accept after all that pretense, but he would.

Suzaku shakes his head.

"No Lelouch I want to, I want to so badly that I… I want to know why you haven't let me yet."

REALLY Suzaku wanted to hash this out right now. His cock was standing proudly in the air for Christ's sake.

"Could we talk about this later?" Lelouch says using what is left of his self-control to stay calm.

Suzaku sees the slight agitation cross Lelouch's face.

Oh… Right he guesses he is being a bit unreasonable.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lelouch gives all too quickly.

Well, if he is ever going to ask Lelouch for anything again, he would have to remember this was probably the best way to do it.

Suzaku chuckles, then lets his whole mouth envelop Lelouch's cock. He gives an experimental suck. He tasted good, different from his skin a little more musky, but just as good.

"Oh… God…Suzaku..."

Suzaku bobs his head a few times, and lets Lelouch's hardness go with a pop.

Lelouch got harder from that he documents it down, but he wants to taste him more.

He licks his way further down from the tip of his cock down to the base. Leaving a trail of saliva for the air to dry, then he buries his nose in Lelouch's hair and breathes.

Lelouch is unsure of what Suzaku is doing, but as long he stays there he can do whatever he wants.

Suzaku then his kisses down to Lelouch's balls and places one in his mouth. He sucks long and hard, and then moves to other one, giving it the same treatment.

When he removes his mouth, Lelouch is back to struggling for composure. Well, he could struggle all he wanted.

Suzaku gives Lelouch's balls a squeeze. Lelouch's breathing picks up and Suzaku decides to go back to his favorite treat, wrapping it again in his delicious heat.

Bobbing his head steadily faster, he moves his hand around anything he can't reach yet. His mouth adjusting as he continues the pace, and finally he is able to take Lelouch all the way down to back of his throat, holding it there for a second. Then he returns to bobbing.

When he takes Lelouch to back of his throat the second time he feels Lelouch's resolve crumble.

He goes back to bobbing with Lelouch's hand in his hair.

"Suzaku…Jesus…I…don't think I can…" He hums around Lelouch's cock.

"Fuck!" Lelouch grabs his hair and pushes him all the way down. Suzaku has no difficulty swallowing it all.

"Suzaaaaaku." Lelouch shouts. His head arching into the pillow as comes down Suzaku's throat.

Suzaku closes his eyes, and drinks all of Lelouch's powerful orgasm.

When Lelouch's iron like grip lets go of his hair, Suzaku sits back up still licking his lips.

Lelouch is still coming off his high, slightly realizing he loss control. He focuses in on Suzaku who does not look like he seems to mind.

"Lelouch you really are amazing." Suzaku says this as crawls up to him, to lay down on his shoulder.

He stares at Lelouch as he breathes.

Lelouch lets out an airy laugh.

"I think that would be my line."

Beads of sweat are pearling off Lelouch's fair skin. His cheeks are tinted a nice rosy color, like he just finished an exhilarating run.

Having fully returned to himself, Lelouch looks over to Suzaku to see Suzaku's heartwarming smile.

"Nope I'm taking it." Suzaku says finitely.

Lelouch thinks cleverly. "You can take it whenever you want. How are you so good at that?"

Suzaku blushes a little, "I've been reading."

Lelouch raises and inquisitive eyebrow. "Where can I get my hands on one of these books?"

Suzaku laughs. "You mean you don't have one in your thirty foot high library?"

"It is only twenty-two feet and no. I never actually thought about reading how to have sex."

"We didn't have sex. I gave you a blow job which reminds me…" Suzaku grins and Lelouch shakes his head and sits up. From the bedside table then they hear the phone buzz.

Suzaku looks at it. It was different from the cell Lelouch used for work. He would ask about it later. He has to first deal with Lelouch's escaping form.

Suzaku pulls Lelouch back onto the bed, before he can finish getting up.

"Suzakuuu…"

"You promised." Lelouch turns around to see Suzaku's grumpy face.

"Okay, I have a proposal for you then." Suzaku rolls his eyes and Lelouch continues. "Before I answer that question let me take care of you." Lelouch completes with a smile, the one that made every person in the office melt. Suzaku doesn't have the strength to fight it.

"Fine, make it quick then."

"Oh, do not act like you do not want it."

Before Suzaku can answer, Lelouch has his mouth occupied on his.

Lelouch lets them revel in the kiss then pulls back. He throws off Suzaku's pants, and puts his mouth around him going fast and hard on his length.

Suzaku almost gotten off on sucking Lelouch, so it only took a second for the warmth to replenish full force. Lelouch was a real natural at it, he knew every spot on Suzaku, and he was pressing it.

Before his mind could catch up with his body, he was going over the edge. It was so surprising that he screamed Lelouch's name and blacked out.

Lelouch sat back bemused after he came off Suzaku. It spoke some volume about his own ability if he could make Suzaku come so hard that he passed out. Well, now that he did not have to answer that uncomfortable question he might as well see what the Black Knights wanted.

"39."

Obviously not worth the trouble. Lelouch took the phone and stored it in its proper place. It was a bit careless of him to not have remembered that he had left it out. That was the second time tonight he had been careless. He did not want think about it, at least not right now with a brown-haired vixen slowly scooting closer to cuddle.

He moves over to Suzaku, and pushes the covers down to lift them up over them. He places his head on Suzaku's left shoulder, and wraps his arm around him.

He is breathing so soundly.

As he listens to soft breathes and Suzaku's steady heartbeat, he too soon falls asleep.

* * *

><p>A cocoon of snuggly warmth envelops him, it was so nice. As his fuzzy dream world flows into reality he feels the body pressing at his back, the soft breathing against his ear, and a hand that has even found its way around his torso.<p>

He realizes it's Lelouch from the smell of lilies.

Suzaku almost feels like going back to sleep again, but the nagging need to see Lelouch's face, is just too irresistible.

He slowly turns in Lelouch's arms, and is a little surprised they both still have on their shirts.

It made turning around a bit more difficult, so he only makes it to his back.

Turning his head the rest of the way he checks out Lelouch. He looks so peaceful. The light accentuating his messy hair, and looking very sexy.

A small smile crepes across Lelouch's face while he keeps his eyes closed, "You would not happen to be watching me sleep, Kururugi?"

Damn he was so busted.

"It was only for a second."

Lelouch opens his eyes and sees the striking shade of green illuminated by the sun.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look this morning."

Suzaku couldn't help the blush. He would have to figure out a way to not get so flustered by Lelouch's voice and words.

Lelouch then places a lingering kiss on his cheek and leans back.

"You know, I think that is the best sleep I have ever had." Lelouch stretches.

Suzaku is just struck with how much in love he is with this man, and doesn't move as he watches muscles flex.

Lelouch looks down at him and smiles.

"Okay, I am going to do some laps in the pool. Once you feel up to it come down for breakfast. I should be done by then."

Lelouch gets up and walks towards his closet, clad only in his work shirt.

Suzaku stays where he is.

He doesn't want to let go off the feeling he has bubbling in his chest.

When Lelouch comes back, he has swim trunks and a jacket on, and in his hand he holds the hangar of another work outfit.

"I had some extra clothes tailored for you just in case something like that incident happened again."

Lelouch lays the clothes on the bed. Suzaku sits there smiling at him.

"Thank you."

Lelouch smiles back. "You are welcome." He walks over to the door, then upon reaching it he tilts his head to the side, glancing back at Suzaku "Suzaku meet me for breakfast at the dinner table?"

"Sure." Suzaku responds and Lelouch turns to go out the door.

"Hey Lelouch," Lelouch looks back from where he holds the handle.

"I love you."

Lelouch turns around, and walks over to the bed. He places a kiss on Suzaku's lips "I love you too, see you in a bit." Then walks back to the door, closing it behind him.

Suzaku stays wrapped in the comforter for another minute, then sits up remorsefully from the comfort. He was kind of curious to see everything that Lelouch, head of Geass Enterprises, considered a bedroom.

He walks over to the window and pulls aside the curtain.

A beautiful view of the garden through glass windows going all the way from floor to ceiling. From where he's standing he is overlooking stone paving that branches into five different directions from the middle of a three-tiered water fountain with etchings of Greek gods.

Along most of the paving there are patches of lilies mixed with roses, and other flowers he doesn't quite know the names of.

Suzaku had wondered where Lelouch got the lily smell now he knew.

In the distance, there is something small and white, surrounded by pink trees. He squints his eyes. He can just make out a little gazebo encircled by what he is assumes are cherry blossom trees.

The word that came to mind was extravagance, and he could tell Lelouch definitely liked to have it.

Moving from the window, he chooses to explore a little of the room before he gets dressed.

He goes towards the walk-in-closet that is alongside the bathroom.

Suzaku eyes grow like saucers.

Damn, how many pairs of shoes did one guy need.

Then he looks over.

HOLY…There must be a thousand suits lining the wall.

Suzaku knew wealth, but Lelouch was on another level. Was this how he was going to live when he inherited his father's company? Tons of clothes? Tons of cars? What else were there tons of, women… probably.

Suzaku took a step back feeling all at once the weight of his decision.

He had really gotten too deep, hadn't he? He hadn't thought about it since drinks with Lelouch, but now…How exactly was he supposed to tell his father he was deeply in love with a.) a guy and b.) the guy was with his worst rival, and then on the flip side, how was he supposed to tell Lelouch about his father?

He was so close to him now, and Lelouch was even letting him visit his sister, an especially significant step for being together for two weeks.

Two weeks. They been together for two weeks and was already meeting his family, the very Britannian family.

What was he supposed to do about dating Charles zi Britannia son?

He didn't know if he was he breaking the rule that a Knight should never date above his rank? He couldn't be sure if Lelouch counted.

If he had access to a list of syndicate members then he would be in the clear, but Charles was the only one who had that information. Too bad their meetings gave no insight either. They were both super rare, and the members of Charles' family were always seen first. Entering and exiting a different way, so the Knight's never really got to see their faces. Really the only way he as a Knight would know anything about Charles' family members would either be through conversation with other knights who met them, or by him meeting them.

So he had neither seen nor heard of Lelouch. Should he worry about it? Maybe, maybe not...

Ugh.

Suzaku shook his head, it was starting hurt. He stood up straight once he was done and took a deep breath.

If he was a member, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, no worrying about their relationship; nothing bad had happened, and he should enjoy it.

Suzaku walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

><p>Finishing his thirtieth lap, Lelouch got out of the pool dripping and grabbed the towel from the table.<p>

When he finished drying off his face he looked briefly at the chair where his jacket lay. Usually he would not have worn it down, he had no problem letting everyone see his physique. But with Suzaku, unlike the maids, it was the matter of what was on his back that worried him. He did not want Suzaku seeing his scar. He would ask questions he was not fully prepared to answer. He was still on the cusp about being truthful about it or not.

On that note though, Suzaku had a few scars of his own. They were small and hardly noticeable, and because it was pretty much complete darkness last night he had not seen them, but in his office he had. He knew what the scars were from too, knifes, different kinds by the looks of it.

He knew blades just as well as he knew guns. The real question was, why had Suzaku gotten them? It had been from a knife fight. Obvious from the amount of scars, ranging from pretty old to new. But why was Suzaku in so many fights? And at Suzaku's current skill level, which Lelouch had grasped was excelled, who was able to land them? Quite the mystery.

Well, as long as Suzaku wasn't his personal assassin then everything should be dandy. This upcoming weekend would prove to Lelouch who Suzaku was loyal to anyway.

Although, he would be bringing Kallen along just in case, and when they met up with Nunnaly there was always Sayoko.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello pleasure readers! I want to give quick shout out to you guys. Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! It makes me so happy you're enjoying these chapters, I just get excited delivering this story. I'm not quite comfortable sharing this with family, so your support means a lot. This has been a real learning experience for me. I've never noticed really how many mistakes I make when I write. (I'm hoping you haven't noticed.) If you have, I hope it doesn't take away from the story, and I can only improve as I go on, right? Your support is the best though, so really, truly thank you!

P.S. I combined two earlier chapters so technically this would be Chapter 9, just to clear up confusion. Now, without further ado I give you Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Before Suzaku knew it, it was Friday and he was wrapping up work, making sure everything was done so he would have a clear head when he went to meet Lelouch's sister.<p>

Lelouch still needed to finish up a few things, so Suzaku was now currently waiting for Lelouch at his car, alone...with his thoughts.

Work had been his distraction all week. No worries for the future, just pressure for getting things done in the present.

Now he had a good half hour before Lelouch decided to poof up, and so he was left with his mind. He tried to ignore the question, thinking of anything else but the question, but the progression happened anyway. His mind announcing loud and clear.

_What do you think you're doing Suzaku?_

He knew he was crazy for what he was doing. He knew he was crazy for doing it, yet he also knew he didn't want to stop. He wanted to stay on the crazy train and be with Lelouch.

However, the crazy train was nearing a fork, where lie decisions upon more decisions. Right now, being with Lelouch was amazing and he loved every second of it, but he couldn't delude himself any further from those upcoming decisions. Like choosing between the possibility of being disowned by his father for staying with Lelouch, or giving Lelouch up altogether. Both options lose-lose. Lose family if he stays and potentially the company he's to inherit, or lose the person he really loves if he goes. Then further down the track, the matter of telling Lelouch who he really is.

Lelouch trusted him. He was showing it by letting him meet his sister. And every time Suzaku skipped out on telling him the truth, Lelouch was putting more faith in him while still keeping him at a distance. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell him his secret. He really hated that barrier, where Lelouch wouldn't trust him completely. It was just his secret unfortunately had the potential to crush what trust Lelouch had.

All they had built together would be broken all to quickly with his secret, and Lelouch would waste no time in building new walls to protect himself. Walls that would keep him out. He didn't even want to think of the consequences if Lelouch turned out to be a White Knightmare. He might as well ripe out his heart now if he thought about what Charles would do to him.

Suzaku wasn't watching for Lelouch because he really never knew what direction he came from, and at that moment he was thinking very hard.

"You ready?"

Suzaku was mildly prepared. No longer quite jumping out of his skin, more of a slightly alarmed at how Lelouch managed to do it every time.

"We're stopping at my house first, right? I left my suitcase there." Suzaku asks as he tucks his hand in his pocket leaning off the car.

At Lelouch's hmm and nod he opens his side. Today, it was the black Aston Martin.

As they drove, Suzaku had slipped back into thought. When he finally processed he was looking out the window, he saw the familiar sign that marked they were almost halfway to his house. He realized, Lelouch had never asked him for directions. He smiled. He should have been more surprised Lelouch knew, but it felt kind of endearing. Lelouch, after all, had his address on file and he had memorized it so thoroughly that he wasn't even using GPS. Suzaku reclined a little further into the seat, watching the trees past and hummed with the French music.

_which made him think…_

"Hey Lelouch."

"Hmm." Lelouch had his eyes on the road.

"I was thinking, are you French?"

Lelouch laughed. "I am part French, but I am mostly English. What gave me away?"

Suzaku smiled. He loved making Lelouch laugh. "I just noticed that we listen to French music a lot, and sometimes you sing the words."

"I do?" Lelouch had a cute surprise look.

Suzaku smiled softly. "Yeah, you should do it more often."

"Sing?" Another adorable face to match his surprise.

Suzaku smiled widened. "Speak French."

"Comment allez-vous, tu es superbe ce soir Su za koo"

"What did you say?"

"How do you do, you look beautiful this evening Suzaku."

Suzaku fought down the blush.

"It's pretty sexy when you speak in French. Do you know any other languages?"

Lelouch made a left.

"I am fluent in Spanish, Italian, Japanese, and Mandarin besides both French and English. I am also familiar with an assortment of Greek, German, and Russian."

"How many languages is that?"

"Nine."

"Did you say you can speak nihongo?" _(Japanese)_

"Hai." _(Yes)_

"Anata wa mottomo sekushīna monoda." _(You're the sexiest thing.) _Suzaku said with a smile, watching Lelouch's face change from concentration to hunger.

"Anata ni kisu o shite mo iidesu ka?"_ (Can I kiss you?)_ Lelouch responded sultrily looking over at him.

"Hai."

Lelouch pulled up to a stop light, threaded his fingers into Suzaku's hair, and pulled him over.

The kiss could only last till the light turned green, but the rush Suzaku felt at the limited kiss had him breathing hard. Lelouch reluctantly pulled away.

"We are almost to your house. Do you want me to stay in the car and wait?" Lelouch made a slight glance at Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled. "You can come up if you want."

* * *

><p>Among other things, Lelouch had been curious as to what Suzaku called home, he took the offer.<p>

He pulled into the parking space, and they both got out of the car.

Suzaku lived in a condo in a nice part of town with a good amount of stairs leading up to his building. Suzaku went first, which gave Lelouch a good chance to stare at his ass. Lelouch wondered when he had become so vulgar.

_Oh yes, since Suzaku._

Suzaku opened the building door, and there again, was another flight of stairs awaiting them.

Suzaku responded to Lelouch's bewilderment with slight teasing. "It's not so bad, I'm only on the third floor."

Lelouch huffed and they began their journey up the stairs. Lelouch was breathing a little harder than he thought was necessary to make it up to an apartment.

"You certainly get enough exercise."

Suzaku grinned at him, fiddling with his keys. "I was doing way more as the delivery boy."

Lelouch eyes widened briefly. "Do not tell me you took the stairs."

Suzaku nodded happily

"You are an exercise nut."

Suzaku looked pointedly at him forgetting the keys."You can't call me that when you do morning exercises every day."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "No, I just do that to keep in shape. You go out of your way to get exercise."

Suzaku shrugged stopping at his door.

"It's a little messy."

Lelouch braced himself, and Suzaku pushed open the white standard door of 310.

Lelouch scanned the decent sized apartment. It was pretty nice. To the right, a living room, a large beige couch, two matching lounge chairs, and a big screen TV. On the left, a kitchen with stainless steel appliances.

The only mess Lelouch could see was the few dirty dishes on the living room's middle table, and those that sat in the kitchen sink.

"Okay so… just wait here. I will be ready in a minute."

Suzaku scampered off toward what looked like the bedroom further down the hallway.

Lelouch walked through the living room first.

A bookshelf was behind the two lounge chairs, and it had grabbed his attention.

Dragging his finger across the spines, Lelouch's OCD flared up. They were not in alphabetical order and there was dust that now coated his finger.

He could ignore it. This was Suzaku's home. He directed his focus to titles. A few good ones stood out: Les Misérables, The Count of Monte Cristo, and Phantom of the Opera. The rest were merely drab. A few mystery books and cook books.

Lelouch went over to the kitchen.

He had to open the fridge and make sure Suzaku had not left anything that could go bad. The dishes and dust had not been reassuring.

Only a few condiments and some lemonade, he sighed. At least, Suzaku was prepared to leave.

Lelouch shut the fridge, his eyes skimming over the counter landing on the wooden block of knives. His curiosity peaked.

He picked one up, reading the etched in brand, a Wusthof. So, Suzaku liked even his kitchen knives sharp.

Lelouch held it in his hand as if he were to chop up some carrots. It felt nice. He did not get to cook too often because Kallen reminded him that he was stealing his chief's job and the last time he did, the chief gave him sad looks for the rest of the month.

He flipped it in his hand, so now the the blade was facing outward like he would use it in a fight. Lelouch's first choice was never a knife, but if the occasion called for it, he knew how to handle one.

Lelouch went back to the day when Tohdoh trained him, the familiarity of holding the knife bringing a torrent of memories. Lelouch closed his eyes and from muscle memory he spun the knife around his hand and threw it up into the air. It was then he heard the footsteps that automatically stopped.

Suzaku had decided to come back into the room. Lelouch caught the handle with ease, but did not do anymore fancy tricks preferring just to hold the knife.

"What are you doing?" Suzaku sounded frantic. He nearly dropped his suitcase as he stood there gazing at Lelouch.

"Oh, sorry I should not have played around with these." Lelouch held the knife in his hand and examined it. "I know they are pretty expensive."

"Expensive?" Suzaku looked from the knife to Lelouch. "That's not what I was concerned about."

Lelouch had the urge to throw the knife nearish Suzaku to watch him react with the precision he knew he had and dodge or maybe catch it, then _he_ could explain why he was able to do it. It bothered him Suzaku did not trust him enough to hold something as silly as a knife. A gun he could understand, but a kitchen knife?

Lelouch was not cruel though, especially to a Suzaku he would be sharing a plane trip with that would last roughly ten hours.

Lelouch laughed and put the knife back in its place. "Suzaku I am quite proficient with a knife. I have taken quite a few cooking classes, and I was taught little tricks here and there."

"You cook?" Suzaku having completely recovered from his anxiety and now looked happily surprised.

"Indeed."

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku's thinking face. He finished Suzaku's thought for him. "If you want… I could cook something while we are visiting Nunnaly."

"Really?" Suzaku excitedly walked over to him having found his grip again on the bag.

Lelouch nodded. "Sure, I would love for you to try my cooking."

A smile lit up Suzaku's entire face.

"I can't wait to try it!"

They walked to the door together. Suzaku, meanwhile beaming like Christmas came early. Then out of nowhere Suzaku whipped around and pressed Lelouch up against the wall, the suitcase dropping in the process.

Suzaku's arms on either side of him and his face pressed into his chest.

Lelouch taken by surprise could only lean against the wall as he fought down the immediate fight his body wanted to put up.

Suzaku took a deep breath.

"Lelouch, I love what you do to me. You make me so happy." Suzaku raised his gaze to meet Lelouch's.

Lelouch transfixed his eyes on beautiful green that were hinting at utter adoration and maybe a small amount of worry. His heart beat leveled out and picked back up for an entirely different reason. He was overcome with warmth and he wrapped his arms around Suzaku.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Suzaku, do you know that?" Lelouch whispered into Suzaku's hair as he breathed him in.

Suzaku's hands tightened against the wall. "No."

"Well you are, and I love feeling the way I do when I am around you. And…" Lelouch leaned back to look into green again. "My sister is going to love you too. I am so happy you decided to come."

Suzaku smiled hesitantly. "I'm kind of nervous."

"There is no reason to be. You two are going to get along just fine." Lelouch could definitely assure him of this. Nunnaly did not have a mean bone in her body.

Suzaku laughed. "Whatever you say Lelouch."

Lelouch tipped Suzaku's head up so that he could kiss him, and then drew back again still holding his chin, "I promise." Lelouch gave him one more kiss then entangled their fingers and grabbed the suitcase. Suzaku locked the door, and they went down the stairs holding hands the whole time. Lelouch did not let go until they were at the car, so he could put the suitcase in the trunk.

* * *

><p>Suzaku was on cloud nine as he patiently and happily waited inside the car.<p>

"Our last stop will be at my house and then Kallen will take us to the plane."

Lelouch pulled the car out.

"Okay." Suzaku smiled. Then he processed that phrase..._wait the plane?_

"You know Lelouch, I never asked where we're going."

"That is true."

Suzaku smiled at Lelouch's sarcasm. "So, where are we going?"

"France."

Suzaku's mouth dropped open. "What? Like Eiffel Tower France?" Panic. He felt the panic.

"Yes, Nunnaly is graduating from her fashion school as valedictorian. She will be making a speech that I have no doubt will be fantastic. I should also tell you that while we are there I will be taking you to meet with the French branch of employees."

Suzaku's mouth felt dry.

Lelouch finally looked over at Suzaku. Suzaku had no doubt he looked nervous as hell.

"Suzaku it will not be so bad. Nunnaly is very friendly, and the people you will be speaking with are all fluent in English."

"Uh huh." Was all Suzaku was able to come up with. He was going into shock from the overflow of spiraling thoughts.

France, he was going to France. His boss, now lover was taking him to France to meet both his sister and company members, there in France. Freaking France! The overwhelming fact that seemed to just make this all the more frightening was that his father would definitely kill him if ever found out.

* * *

><p>Lelouch face morphed into amused concern. "Are you alright, Suzaku?"<p>

He had not told Suzaku exactly where they were going because he thought the point moot, since Suzaku had already agreed. Apparently, that had been the wrong assumption with Suzaku looking like he had been struck down with a thunderbolt.

Suzaku did not respond and Lelouch did not say anything else until they were pulling up to his house.

"Suzaku."

He was now only slightly amused at the stunned expression. Lelouch was beginning to worry he had broken Suzaku's brain.

"We are here." Lelouch stepped out of the car, as Kallen was bringing the Maybach Landaulet around. His luggage already packed inside.

She got out of the car, and grabbed Suzaku's suitcase from the trunk.

Lelouch opened the door for Suzaku, who had managed to unbuckle himself and stand up hazily. Jeremiah came out and got into the car and drove the Aston Martin back down to the garage. Kallen and another butler slash bodyguard opened the doors of the Maybach Landaulet, and they slid into the backseat, setting off for the plane.

Lelouch wrapped his arm around Suzaku's shoulder, bringing him in so he could settle against his shoulder. "You know you are taking this a little harder than you need too."

Suzaku snapped out of his stupor and squirmed out of Lelouch's hold.

"It would have been nice if you gave me a little warning first." Worry lines fading into anger.

Lelouch tried not to smile. Suzaku looked adorable when he was angry. "That would have spoiled all my fun."

"Well at least one of us is enjoying this." Suzaku responded voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, but Suzaku you will be enjoying yourself." Suzaku turned to see Lelouch seductive smile. "I guess I may have forgotten to tell you that I own the jet, and…" Lelouch smirked, "it has a cozy little bedroom inside."

Suzaku couldn't tell if he was more irritated with Lelouch or turned on.

"You might have let that slip."

"How clumsy of me." Lelouch rested his head lazily on his hand, but still had a devious glint in his eyes.

"I would say it is very much unlike you Lelouch, but you always seem to have a reason behind your actions." Suzaku stated non matter-of-factly.

"Are you assuming I purposely did not tell you?" Lelouch raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes." Suzaku deadpanned.

"Now why would I do that?" Lelouch feigned skepticism.

"Only you would know." Suzaku gave back sarcastically.

"Why not venture a guess? To make it worth your while, I will answer any one of your questions if you guess correctly." Lelouch smiled invitingly.

Suzaku studied him.

Either Lelouch was playing around and he would never guess it, or it was just as simple and straightforward as it sounded.

"What happens if I guess wrong?" Lelouch was tricky he needed to account for outcomes.

"You have to cook for me."

"Huh?" Suzaku was a bit confused.

Lelouch's smirk remained. "I saw the cook books and cooking knifes. A person only owns those if they cook."

Suzaku smiled at Lelouch's Sherlock deduction skills.

"Yeah, I know how, but I don't get how that's a fair trade?"

"My game, my rules." Lelouch shrugged, the smirk not leaving his face.

Suzaku stared at the grin for another second. He could feel the challenge coming over him. "Alright, I accept."

Lelouch gave a smile that seemed like he had expected Suzaku to respond exactly as he did. "Good! Now the question is, why did I not tell you that I owned a jet with a bedroom?"

Suzaku took his time. One possibility kept surging forth, and Suzaku always went with his gut on these things. Maybe for once, he could outsmart Lelouch.

"Because you wanted our first time to be on the plane." The moment the answer fell off his tongue, he realized how nervous he felt about it.

Smirk ever present spread further. "Well, that might have been a reason, but not the one I was thinking of."

Of course, he should have known better. If there was one thing he noticed while working for Lelouch, he never lost.

"So what was the reason?" Suzaku said huffily. Disappointed he hadn't won the outright challenge, and attempting to cover up his nerves.

"It is actually the opposite. I did not want you to worry about being on a plane with me for ten hours and a bedroom."

"I don't see why I would be worried about that." He was only putting up a brave front; honestly he was a bit worried.

Lelouch raised a questioning eyebrow. "You want to have sex on the plane?"

"Maybe." Suzaku didn't know. He knew he wanted Lelouch, and he felt like Lelouch was making a challenge out of it again.

"I will accept that answer." Lelouch smiled warmly, "Now we should discuss what you are going to cook for me, Suzaku."

Suzaku visibly relaxed. "You offered first, so you have to cook first."

Lelouch grinned. "We never made that deal. I said I would cook for you, not before or after you cooked for me. But…" Lelouch slide his forefinger over his mouth as he thought "I guess I could concede to you trying mine to begin with."

Suzaku gave a huge smile. Lelouch could not help responding with one of his own.

"What do you like Suzaku?"

"Everything!" Suzaku nearly bounced in his seat.

Lelouch's eyebrows quirked up. "That leaves quite a lot of options."

Suzaku laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Well I might have lied. I don't like asparagus."

Lelouch smiled fondly. "Then no asparagus." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Is there is anything you really like?"

"I like chocolate." Suzaku smiled.

"I will see what I can do." Lelouch gave his own smile.

It was then that Suzaku took note of their surroundings. They had already entered the runway, and were pulling up to a black jet with little blue lines streaked across it. Of course Lelouch would make it black. On the tail end was the Geass Enterprise's logo, a sigil of a red bird positioned in the middle of a corral circle.

In all, it was a very nice looking plane.

The car pulled to a stop and both the new bodyguard and Kallen got out and opened the doors for them. Suzaku walked around to stand by Lelouch as Kallen had already taken his job of carrying the luggage.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku. "You ready?"

Suzaku took a deep breath "I think so."

They both approached the plane's stairs. Suzaku falling into step behind Lelouch.

After climbing inside Lelouch told Suzaku to grab a seat, and that he would be right back after he talked with the pilot.

Suzaku walked down the aisle examining the amazing interior. All of the seats were white leather, and in between each two sections of seats that faced each other was one black wooden table. On the floor, a deep blue carpet squished under his feet flowed all the way to the back of the aircraft, being cut off by the cabin door where invariably lay the bedroom.

He sat down in a seat, staving off the increasing apprehension.

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked into the pilot's cabin.<p>

"Good evening Mrs. Cecile. How does the weather look for the trip?"

Turning around Mrs. Cecile looked at him and smiled. Another girl he recognized as Nina Einstein did not look up from her co-pilot position instead fiddling with some dials and coming to rest her hands in her lap.

"Good evening Mr. Lamperouge, it looks like it is shaping up to be clear skies." Cecile nodded then looked over to Nina "I would like to introduce you to your new co-pilot, Ms. Nina Einstein."

Lelouch had looked over her Ms. Einstein transcript. She had shown great potential graduating from ERAU flight school, ranking number one.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Einstein."

Lelouch held out his hand and Nina blushed as she shook it.

"You can call me Nina."

Lelouch smiled. "Mrs. Cecile, it looks like my plane is in good hands."

Nina blushed a little more.

"You can be assured," Cecile sent a warm smile over Nina's way, "Graduating at the top of her class with honors you can be certain of it."

"I am impressed."

Nina just sat their shyly. Lelouch knew she was a wealth of possibility, but her shyness held her back.

Although, as long as she worked in his company, that fact did not really matter. Lelouch had wanted her early on and when her application flitted across his desk, he had made sure to give an opportunity to prove herself. If she could fly this plane and get Cecile's approval, he would be moving her on to be a test pilot for his military planes. Her position was guaranteed if she did her best on this flight. He had to put her at ease though so she felt comfortable enough to do her very best. He decided to be charming.

"Before I forget. I know Shirley told you that we will be staying at the Four Seasons Hotel George V, so I had her call ahead to make Spa reservations for the two of you."

Cecile smiled enthusiastically.

Lelouch put on his winning smile. "If there is anything else, which is beyond the company credit cards do not hesitate to talk to Kallen or myself."

"Thank you so much Mr. Lamperouge!" Cecile said gratefully. Nina chorusing the same after Cecile and slightly softer.

"My pleasure." Nodding, Lelouch exited feeling a job well done.

* * *

><p>Cecile leaned over to Nina.<p>

"Kallen, she is the spiky red-head who is attached to Lelouch."

Nina's eyes lifted briefly as if to check if Kallen was standing there.

"Oh. Well I probably… won't need anything, Mr. Lamperouge is very thoughtful." Nina stared at her lap twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes, you definitely have a great opportunity working here!" Cecile smiled at the delicate girl, and then went back to checking the dials and so did Nina.

* * *

><p>On his way back to the cabin, Lelouch paused to have a hushed talk with Kallen before he was within range of Suzaku.<p>

"Did any of the Black Knights contact?"

"No sir. Are you sure you want me to hold onto to this?" Kallen was alright with responsibility, but having the Black Knights phone was a whole new level and she did not want to mess up.

Lelouch sighed.

"Yes, I do not want him accidentally seeing it again."

"Of course." Kallen bowed her head. Lelouch continued.

"If there are any changes…"

Kallen finished the sentence he said to her at least twenty times now, "Let you know. Sir you are too worried." And Lelouch's worrying was doing nothing to ease her mind.

Lelouch sighed "I know" then he went serious, "remember Kallen what I told you."

Yeah, she remembered. Lelouch gave her the details on Suzaku's suspicious behavior. When she had changed his clothes the night he got drunk she had noticed the small scars. In her opinion, Suzaku was too dangerous to be around Lelouch. Too many unknown factors made him unpredictable.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to let him have this kind of opportunity?" Kallen phrased simply as she looked at her longtime friend, who she worried he had put himself in danger _again_.

"Like I said before he earned my trust." Kallen was still unsure how that happened.

"Then I will stay prepared." Kallen nodded assertively.

Lelouch smiled. "Why do you think I brought you?"

"I'm good company." Kallen was quick to reply.

"That is true." Lelouch kept his smile, and Kallen returned one of her own. Then he nodded, and moved past her to make his way back to Suzaku.

* * *

><p>Suzaku sat staring out the window playing with his pocket knife.<p>

Lelouch witnessed the same flipping motion he had done at their dinner, as Suzaku was blissfully unaware of his presence. He was so entranced that he did not even notice him sitting down across from him. It was after one or two minutes of Lelouch watching the twirl of the knife, that Suzaku finally realized there was another person.

Suzaku flicked the blade closed and looked over to Lelouch.

"Hi Lelouch, when did you get there?"

"Oh, only a second ago." Lelouch said nonchalantly.

Suzaku nodded and looked down to put the knife back into his pocket, until he felt Lelouch's eyes dissecting him.

"What is it?" Suzaku came out with, sounding somewhat irritated.

"Hmm. What's what?" Lelouch sounded distant.

"You're staring at me."

"Can I not stare at you?" Lelouch seemingly returning to the present.

"You just seem to be looking into my soul."

Lelouch laughed. "Where did you get that pocket knife?"

Suzaku stared down at it.

"I got it from my cousin."

Suzaku heard his own apprehension in his answer.

"It is very nice."

Suzaku slipped it into his pocket. He was grateful that Lelouch hadn't pushed the subject. He really didn't want to tell Lelouch that it was a gift from Kaguya for joining the White Knighmares. That wasn't exactly sharing material. He felt the plane start moving forward and Lelouch looked pointedly out the window.

"Sometimes the ascension gets me dizzy." Lelouch's simple answer as he kept his eyes glued to the outside.

"That's okay; I don't exactly love flying either." Suzaku scooted around in his seat "But these chairs are way more comfortable than any I've ever flown in."

Suzaku relaxed against the head rest and closed his eyes.

Lelouch just hummed a response.

After a few minutes the plane evened out, and Lelouch looked back over to Suzaku.

He was sound asleep.

Lelouch unbuckled his chair, walked over, and unfastened Suzaku. He wrapped one arm behind his back, and the other under his knees and lifted him out of the seat. He was surprised at how muscular Suzaku felt. Not that he had missed the muscle tone when his hands ghosted over his skin. It was just cradling him like this, Suzaku felt so strong.

He carried him to the back of the aircraft, where the more comfortable place to sleep awaited.

Kallen held the door open, closing it once Lelouch had kneeled down to gently lay Suzaku on the bed.

Lelouch stayed hovering over him once he was settled. It was nice to be in love with such pleasant and beautiful person. Lelouch leaned down to kiss Suzaku's forehead and Suzaku adjusted so his arms found their way around Lelouch's neck. Lelouch smiled and laid down next to him, he wasn't going far with Suzaku's arms encircling him. He carded his hand through Suzaku's hair and the feeling of belonging engulfed him. Soon he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It took him a moment to register that there was a something grinding on him and placing delicate kisses to his neck.<p>

Lelouch could not help the sleep state induced moan that escaped his lips. He felt that something smirk against his skin and pull back. Lelouch opened his eyes and looked up to see lust clouded green and wild brown curls. That something looked awfully similar to Suzaku. Lelouch closed his eyes again; this was definitely a nice dream. Then the bed dipped, and he felt the nip to his clavicle. Lelouch's eyes popped back open.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch exclaimed foggily. He felt disoriented, unsure of where and what was going on.

"You're awake." Suzaku whispered against his skin.

Lelouch finally recognized his surroundings. He was in the plane bedroom and that did not account for why he was half-naked with Suzaku moving against his erection.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch slowly let his hands travel up Suzaku's legs.

Suzaku sucked particularly hard on his collar bone, then slightly leaned back to admire his work.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." Going back down again he sucked more along Lelouch's shoulder blade.

Lelouch felt sapped of energy.

_How long had Suzaku been working on him?_

There was no reason to fight for control though, it felt too good. There was nothing he could do or rather wanted to do so he lay there contentedly. Going along with whatever Suzaku felt like doing to his body. The bruises he could care about later.

;)-(;

- Nyx Theia the Divine Dreamer (whose thinking of changing her long pen name)


	9. Chapter 9

All the little noises Lelouch made as he slept while Suzaku felt him up, had been a real turn on.

It all started when Suzaku opened his eyes and Lelouch's face was so close.

For a little while, he just stared.

Last time, Lelouch had woken up before him and Suzaku really hadn't had a chance to look, but now it seemed Lelouch was dead to the world.

Though, if Lelouch was such a sound sleeper…how had he woken up when Suzaku turned around…? Unless… Lelouch was already awake… looking… at… him?

Nah.

Taking his time Suzaku admired Lelouch's handsome features.

His strong, pronounced jaw. His smooth, elegantly pale skin. His soft pink lips, and at the moment relaxed. There was no little smirk or impassive expression.

In actuality, Lelouch's whole body was relaxed.

And that was when Suzaku urge to touch him sparked. Having this kind of opportunity where Lelouch's guard was totally down, he had to take it. Suzaku lightly stroked the side of his face.

Lelouch leaned into his touch, and that made him happy. He let his hand run through Lelouch's hair and that was when Lelouch whimpered.

It surprised him so much that he didn't believe it happened. Suzaku did it again and got the same response.

Curiosity was peaked.

Lelouch never made _that_ kind of noise when he was awake. So, Suzaku began his exploration. It came down to a bit of a test by trial and error to see if there was anywhere else that elicited that little noise from him.

He unbuttoned Lelouch's shirt hastily while they both were turned toward each other then slowly let his hand wander over Lelouch's chest, gently running his fingers over him. The only change was Lelouch's breathing. Suzaku applied a little more pressure to his motions. Giving more attention to the places that he liked to be touched. He got nothing more than a hum of approval as Lelouch rolled to his back.

Lelouch was making this a challenge again. Well then, he gladly accepted.

Suzaku sat up and straddled Lelouch's leg. His knee only slightly brushing against Lelouch's crotch. He began at the lowest point of Lelouch's stomach and worked his way up. His hand making small swirls along Lelouch's abdominals until he reached just below his breast bone, finally receiving another whimper.

Smiling victoriously Suzaku continued. He grazed a nipple with his finger and got the next whimper pouring out from Lelouch's lips, a much louder one.

It was exciting these next discoveries, and apparently Lelouch was excited too. Slowly rubbing himself into Suzaku's knee.

_So sexy._

He decided to re-position. Moving upward, Suzaku straddled Lelouch's hips.

Lelouch naturally did the motion into ass. It felt good. It was better than when he had grinded into him quickly. Suzaku decided to take what he was doing a little further and bent down and started making small nips at Lelouch's skin.

The little noises spilled from Lelouch's mouth. It was invigorating, and he couldn't really stop himself from biting into Lelouch's shoulder. Lelouch responded with a buck of his hips and almost cried out.

He wondered if he could get Lelouch to say his name.

He tweaked a nipple, swirled his other hand over his abs, grinded his ass down, and bit harder into his shoulder. He got the response he was looking for, a loud airily voiced Suzaku poured out, but the cost was Lelouch waking up.

A more awake Lelouch brought the cute noises to a halt, turning them into groans. Nonetheless, Suzaku could not be disappointed. The more physical reactions from Lelouch were just as good. Lelouch arching up to his chest, at a particularly hard bite to his nipple. "Suzakuuuuu."

"Yeees, Lelouch?" Suzaku realized that Lelouch was pretty much totally awake now, but he did not feel like moving his tongue from swirling around Lelouch's nipple.

"Where is…Where is this going?" Lelouch said slightly out of breath, running his hands gently up then down Suzaku's toned arms.

Suzaku hummed on his chest. "Where do you want it to go, Lelouch?" Then he grinded a little harder on Lelouch's erection and Lelouch tried to hold back his moan. He wondered vaguely if anyone would hear Lelouch beyond the door.

"I guess anywhere you are comfortable." Lelouch looked down to mop of brown curls resting slightly on his chest. Then he took a sharp intake of breath.

Suzaku danced his finger along Lelouch's waist line as he pretended to think. He knew what he was doing was driving Lelouch crazy and maybe a small part of Suzaku wanted to see if Lelouch would break his resolve and not let Suzaku make a decision. Lose that carefully controlled restraint.

"What if I don't know where I am comfortable?" Suzaku said cheekily.

Lelouch heard the undertone of playfulness so he responded in kind. "Why not test where your comfort level is then?"

Suzaku looked up at Lelouch, who was smiling deviously. Lelouch ran his hand through Suzaku's hair and then took a hold of it so that he could bring him to his lips and kiss him. Suzaku kissed back with renewed vigor. He liked Lelouch dominating.

Lelouch flipped them over and kissed harder. He bit and sucked on Suzaku's lip then dipped his tongue in to run along Suzaku's and the rest of his mouth. Suzaku's tongue then came out to play and their fight for control of the kiss began. Suzaku conceded a loss and both realized the need for air. Lelouch pulled back and looked down at his work. Suzaku had a blush high on his cheeks which looked about the same color of his lips where his breaths were puffing out very quickly.

A small sheen of sweat caught Lelouch's eye as it made its way down Suzaku's neck. Lelouch went in for the kill and licked it off his skin and then sucked hard.

As it so happened, the place Lelouch was sucking was one of Suzaku's erroneous zones and he couldn't help bucking his hips into Lelouch, mewling out his name and grabbing at his shoulders.

The excitement and pleasure coursing through them made the next few minutes very quick. Lelouch ripped off Suzaku's shirt, pants, and boxers then reached over to the drawer and removed the lube and coated his fingers. Suzaku spread his legs.

"Are you ready?" Time went back to slow. Lelouch studied Suzaku's face for any hesitation. Suzaku felt like he was drowning in wonderful, attentive, lust filled eyes. What else could he say? No? Ha.

"Yes."

Keeping eye contact, Lelouch slowly and tentatively let his index finger slide into Suzaku. Suzaku hissed as he felt the finger enter, squeezing down immediately on the intruder.

When Suzaku focused again, Lelouch was looking at him so lovingly. Suzaku breathed him in and relaxed, giving Lelouch's finger the ability to proceed.

Lelouch's finger was now fully inside him, "Suzaku you are so tight" and for a moment he held it there staring at Suzaku then Lelouch began to slide in an out of him.

Maintaining sweltering eye contact, Lelouch watched every small flutter of lashes, furrowing of eyebrows, deep inhale and quick exhale. He did not want to hurt him, and also it was just amazing seeing and feeling Suzaku. His finger buried inside his tight hot body. Lelouch cock was more than ready to enter. His mind kept him focused though. He had to be positive that Suzaku was ready. Lelouch moved his finger, sliding a different direction and that's when he hit Suzaku's prostate and Suzaku's eyes became incredibly large as he stared right up at Lelouch and shouted his name.

"Found it." Suzaku was trembling from how good it felt. Adding a second finger, he continued to hit that spot and stretch him.

Lelouch gently slowed down the pace, he could tell Suzaku was getting close.

"Do you want to come?"

"I…I…ngh…sort of Le…ahhh…louch."

"Okay." Still keeping his fingers moving inside Suzaku he undid his belt and lowered his pants. Wrapping his hand around his length he began moving both his hands steadily faster. Suzaku moved his hand down to his own length and they both watched each other as they neared completion.

Lelouch was in a haze but he could feel it.

"Come on Suzaku, make me come."

Suzaku squeezed down hard on the fingers slamming dead on into his prostate and bit his lip at the exquisite look on Lelouch's face. Subconsciously squeezing his cock a bit tighter, he shut his eyes as the blissful feeling exploded up his body.

All Lelouch could do was get one more glance at Suzaku face before the tightening coil released, gasping out Suzaku's name as white filled his vision.

When Suzaku opened his eyes, Lelouch was leaning over him with only one hand supporting, as the other remained still inside him. He watched as Lelouch's face slowly relaxed from ecstasy and eyes opened to look at him. Lelouch smiled and gave him a kiss as he removed his fingers.

"That was wonderful, Suzaku." Lelouch snuggled into him gently resting his weight a little more on Suzaku's chest.

"I thought so too." Suzaku curled a little closer and wrapped an arm around Lelouch. Lelouch moved up and kissed his forehead.

"Are you planning on going back to sleep?" Lelouch said humorously.

"Maybe." Suzaku returned just as humorously.

"Lelouch turned his head to look at the clock sitting on the bedside table.

"We have about eight more hours till we arrive and see Nunnaly. There are a few things I have to finish up for work before we get there, so I cannot go back to sleep with you right now."

Suzaku grumbled something that Lelouch could not quite make out. He assumed it had to do with him working all the time.

"Just as much as this trip is a visit to see Nunnaly, it is also a visit to the French branch. Please be patient with me Suzaku."

"Well…can't you stay in bed and work?" Suzaku turned his puppy eyes on him.

Lelouch smiled. "I guess I can do that." Lelouch went to get up, Suzaku just squeezed his midsection harder and Lelouch was unable to go anywhere.

"Suzakuuuu I will be right back, I just have to grab my laptop." Lelouch said gently and with a little laughter.

Suzaku whined as he let go of Lelouch.

Replying to Suzaku's whining. "It will only take a second."

Suzaku sat up and crossed his arms. "I will be waiting right here."

Lelouch smiled a little more and adjusted his clothing. "It will be only a moment." Then he left the bedroom to retrieve the laptop.

Suzaku huffed as Lelouch left. Then his mind began to wander. He was starch naked right now and Lelouch had barely taken off any clothes. Suzaku got up to grab his boxers. His ass hurt a little, but it didn't really matter when Lelouch was fantastic at making him feel good.

Suzaku stopped half way in putting his boxers on. He really needed a shower and he was surprised that Lelouch had not minded walking out with cum on his stomach. Suzaku put the boxers in his hand, and went to open the only door in the bedroom and found exactly what he needed, a little bathroom with a shower. He stepped in for a quick rinse off.

When he stepped out again he could faintly hear the tapping of keys. Good, Lelouch was back. Putting on the only article of clothing he brought with him, Suzaku then proceeded to wet a washcloth with warm water. Squeezing out the extra and grabbing a dry washcloth, Suzaku pushed the door open to see his lover sitting on the bed propped up by the pillows with his ankles crossed, peacefully at work. Lelouch looked over at him then he stopped typing as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Thought you would be waiting for me…What are the washcloths for?"

Suzaku completed his walk to the bed and kneeled on the edge that Lelouch had left open.

"I thought you could use it." Suzaku then proceeded to re-unbutton Lelouch's shirt to reveal the dried stickiness.

Lelouch studied him as he did it.

"You know you are quite the distraction Kururugi."

Suzaku took the warm cloth and pressed it to Lelouch's skin. "I wasn't trying to be."

Lelouch hummed and slipped his eyes closed.

Suzaku danced the washcloth up and down Lelouch stomach. Lelouch really had wonderful skin.

When it looked all clean, he set the wet one off to the side and replaced it with the dry.

Drying the last patch of skin with the fluffy towel he sat back. "There all done."

Lelouch slowly let his eyes open. "That felt nice."

Suzaku smiled. "Would you like a massage too?"

"You _are_ trying to distract me." Lelouch said perceptively as he moved the laptop to the bedside table.

"Is it working?" Suzaku replied cleverly.

"Yes." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku, and rolled him over onto the bed so that he could look down at him.

"You are very good at it."

Suzaku was looking up at Lelouch grinning.

Lelouch leaned down and kissed him. Suzaku kissed back with a small smirk.

Lelouch pulled back. "But I am still better at resisting distraction." Then Lelouch moved back over to his side, setting the laptop back onto his thighs again, and continued with work.

Suzaku just laid there half annoyed and half disappointed. After laying there for five minutes sulking, Suzaku once again crawled over to Lelouch and just wrapped his arm around him.

"You can be so stubborn Lelouch."

Lelouch laughed a little. "I know." Suzaku sighed as Lelouch fingers flew on keys. "Should I wake you an hour before we land so that you can get dressed?"

"It doesn't take me _that_ long." Suzaku said as he snuggled into Lelouch's side.

"Alright, thirty minutes then."

Suzaku made a noise of agreement and silently drifted to sleep.

When Lelouch thought Suzaku was completely off he removed his hand from the keys and moved it through Suzaku's curls.

"I love you."

Suzaku subconsciously lifted his lips and smiled.

Lelouch played with the soft strands for a few minutes. There was something so soothing about touching Suzaku's hair. He laced his fingers through it again once more then reluctantly slid his fingers away, letting the curls be and put his hand back to work.

Four hours later, Lelouch had finished everything he needed too and was just about to start snuggling down when he heard a knock at the door.

It could only mean one thing.

Lelouch gently as possible pried Suzaku's arm from him and replaced it around a pillow. Moving gracefully over to the door, opening and closing it behind him, "What's the number?"

Kallen just gave him the phone.

Lelouch smiled at her and swiped open to the lock screen and put in his forty-eight; number, letter, symbol passcode.

Listening to the voicemail, his eyebrow slightly lifted. Of all things it had to be an 86, just when the Black Knights business had become slow. The only hope in this job was that coincidentally the target would be landing in Paris tomorrow. He wished he did not have to bother with it, but anything above a fifty he had to at least assist with. An 86 meant high amount of danger equaling a solo job for him. Nodding to Kallen he replied with a text.

_"I will connect you."_

Kallen had already grabbed his laptop, locked the bedroom door from the outside, told Cecile and Nina to not come back to the cabin, and retrieved his necklace, by the time Lelouch had reached a chair. Setting the laptop down in front of him, he hooked up the phone to it. She went to dim the lights then came back over with the necklace. He lifted it from the box and placed it around his neck. She retreated to the back of the cabin to patrol the bedroom door and keep out of the video feed as Lelouch activated the screen.

"Good evening my Knights."

The gruff face which housed the gruff voice of his second in command with the rest of the twelve top knights came back over. "Good evening Zero!"

Lelouch nodded. "Now, what are we dealing with Tohdoh?"

"The 86 that we have for you Zero" files popped open on the screen "is a rogue of WK."

Lelouch skimmed quickly over the files.

"Do you know how he has evaded the White Knightmares?" It was very strange that his father would let anyone slip through his fingers and now Lelouch had the jump. Something was not right.

"As of now, Clovis is the only one we know of who is aware of it."

Was it possible Clovis keeping secrets from their father?

"Give me an overview of what we know Xingke."

Li Xingke nodded and stood, moving to stand in front of the projecting screen, images synced to what Lelouch would see on his laptop.

"What we know of Lord Kimmel, Zero, is that he went rogue two months ago, and has been hiding out in one country after another." Fuzzy pictures of the Kimmel appearing on his screen with the changing of locations. "He has not stayed very long in any one place for little more than a week. Our source, told us that he is trying to sell some valuable files on WK, files of which we do not know the content." Lelouch looked at single image of a flash drive.

Lelouch looked at Reid. "Who is the source?"

Diethard Reid bowed his head. "Zero, Toru Yoshida is deceased. He was killed the day after he told us about the flash drive. Kimmel must have got to him before we could."

Lelouch nodded his head in respect to the image of a bullet through Yoshida's head.

"Has the body been returned to the family?"

Nagisa Chiba responded. "Yes Zero, we made a full cover story and the family is preparing the funeral for tomorrow."

Lelouch looked up again with resolve. "I am going to bring in Lord Kimmel. I have a theory there is something more to this job."

All nodded their heads. "Tohdoh, how long before you can have a team stationed in Paris?"

Tohdoh stood and did a quick bow. "I can have one assembled by tomorrow, Zero."

Lelouch sighed, the sooner the better, but on estimate if Kimmel was just arriving they still had a few days. "See that you do. Send an update when you have landed. I will scout out the best location to take Kimmel by then." Lelouch paused and held up his hand. "In all that you do be in peace my Knights."

"And with you Zero." Lelouch clicked end call and leaned back in his chair.

One more job to do. Kallen saddled up beside him as the lights turned back on to full power.

"Sir, Do you need me to drop off Suzaku at the hotel?"

Lelouch lolled his head to the side and looked at her. It would probably be for the best, but it was saddening to even think of agreeing too.

He took a deep breath and looked back at the bedroom door. "This does take precedence, but I..." _I do not want to miss the face he makes when we get into the hotel room. Or even the reaction when we arrive at the hotel. I do not want to miss these moments._ "I am going to wait until after we get to the hotel." Kallen gave him a slightly strained nodded and went to unlock the bedroom door.

Lelouch got up from his seat and looked at tanned figure in his bed. He never thought he reach the day when he pushed aside being an assassin for a relationship. He looked at his watch, another hour before they landed and a half hour before he should wake up Suzaku.

Lelouch walked back to the cabin. He should get dressed in the meantime. He smiled and went back to his suitcase and pulled out a new clean outfit. Spreading out the pants and top over the bed, Suzaku squeezed the pillow tighter. Lelouch looked jealously at the pillow. It was not fair.

Finishing his small adjustments from the bathroom, he came back to see that Suzaku had barely moved. Lelouch sat down close to him and nudged him gently.

"Hey, baby. It is time to get up."

Suzaku made a faint noise of complaint and nuzzled his head further into the pillow. Lelouch would be finding that pillow a new home. It no longer would steal his snuggling time.

"Suzakuuuu, it is already half an hour before we land. You have to get up."

Suzaku grumbled and Lelouch could not take it anymore. He leaned down and nipped at Suzaku's ear. Suzaku made a tiny whine and Lelouch began to place kisses along the lobe moving over to the temple, then over to the forehead.

Slowly, Suzaku stirred.

Lelouch leaned back. "There you are. Sleep well?"

Suzaku let go of the pillow and stretched. Lelouch had half a mind to throw the pillow on the ground and shoot it a few times. It was a momentary thought though, Suzaku lean muscles arching like so were enough to eradicate it. Lelouch nipped the inside of his mouth.

_Self-control._

Suzaku blinked his watery eyes open and looked at him. "Pretty good." Suzaku smiled as if remembering something. "Are we almost there?"

Lelouch smiled. "Yes, and you should get ready. Nunnaly will be meeting us on the tarmac."

Suzaku's eyes went from lethargic to wide awake. He popped off the bed and went to scrambling around the room.

"Lelouch, you should of…" Suzaku went for his bag, yanking at the zipper a little too harshly. "Why can't you just tell me these things ahead of time?"

_What? And miss this? _

Lelouch looked at him with an inquisitive glance. "What do you mean?"

Suzaku tugged out a shirt then put it back. Really the man was not very organized.

"Don't give me that." Suzaku did not even bother looking at him as his lifted another shirt and shoved it back again into the suitcase. "You know what I mean."

Lelouch smiled at Suzaku's fretting and watched him tear apart the carry on suitcase for a good outfit. Getting Suzaku all hyped up like this was definitely on the list of best things to do with him.

"Well you better hurry, I know my sister is punctual." And with that Lelouch dismissed himself from the bedroom completely pleased with himself.

Lelouch gazed out the window as he heard footsteps approach from behind. He could not help the smirk on his face.

Suzaku gruffly sat down across from him and buckled his seatbelt. "Hope you are happy."

Lelouch looked over to see the an only slightly jittery Suzaku.

"I might be a little."

Lelouch watched as the rose hue colored Suzaku's cheek then a little smirk came to his face. "I will get you back for this Lelouch."

Lelouch looked at him half way between impressed and astonished.

"I look forward to it."

The plane jolted a little and Lelouch directed his attention back out the window. The seatbelt light came on overhead and Cecile's voice radioed over the speakers their descent.

Lelouch tightened his grip on the arm rest, keenly aware of how closely he was being observed by Suzaku.

"Are you scared of flying, Lelouch?"

Lelouch breathed deeply, he really did not want to talk. It was already hard to concentrate on the outside.

"No." Lelouch quipped reply. Then he took another breath. "A little."

Suzaku seemed to understand Lelouch's inability to talk for what it was, and stayed silent until the plane came to a slow crawl on the ground.

Lelouch really was not pleased Suzaku had seen such weakness in him. He had forgotten how badly he sometimes reacted to planes.

Another deep breath and Lelouch was able to release his hold on the arm rest, now that they had landed. Trying to do it as casually as possible, even though Suzaku had already seen the crack in his armor. He looked to Suzaku and Suzaku turned to him.

Lelouch smiled. "Are you ready to meet my sister?"

Suzaku smiled nervously. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Lelouch unbuckled his seat and stood, patiently waiting for Suzaku to finish with his own. "Then let us go Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku followed in Lelouch wake up until they reached the stairs. He stilled a little as he watched Lelouch's frame become energized and move quickly down the steps. Suzaku moved at a more sedate pace.

He watched as Lelouch's sister ran at Lelouch meeting him at the bottom stairs.

Twirling her around and setting her down as she giggled with glee, Lelouch buried his head into her hair. It wasn't quite like he was watching another person, but it was a piece of Lelouch that he had never seen and he was angry at himself for even being a little jealous that Nunnaly could have this part so openly.

Lelouch let go of his sister and she looked like she was crying a little. Lelouch wiped away her tears just like he had done for Suzaku.

"Look at you. Nunnaly, my baby sister. You have grown so much." Lelouch voice melted over her.

"I have missed you big brother. I.. I am so so happy to see you." Nunnaly gave a winsome smile, and Suzaku calmed. She was like an angel. The sun was like a halo behind her sweet expression.

Lelouch smiled at her and looked over to Suzaku, beckoning him over with his hand as he slowly let Nunnaly out of his hold.

"Nunnaly, I would like you to meet Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch grinned a little in pride. "He is my manager at Geass Enterprises."

Suzaku was taken back. Brought crashing to earth from his moment of gazing at Nunnaly. He guessed Lelouch and him had never given each other labels, so Lelouch had gone the safe route. He was a manager after all, but he wasn't sure if he was happy about being introduced as only that.

"Hello Nunnaly, it so nice to meet you." Suzaku maintained his pleasantness.

Nunnaly smiled genuinely up at him. "And it is a pleasure to meet you Suzaku. It is lovely Lelouch brought you here." She smiled back at Lelouch. "Did you make any plans while you are here? Besides of course work. I know Lelouch probably has you busy, but Paris is so wonderful that it would be a shame to miss it." She clasped her hands together excitedly, just like a similar person he knew. "I would love to show you a little of it with Lelouch."

Suzaku smiled as best he could. The situation was getting worse. He wasn't sure if Nunnaly knew that he was supposed to be here. It seemed his arrival with Lelouch was complete news to her.

This hurt. It really hurt that she knew nothing about him. Lelouch had said nothing to her about meeting him, let alone that he even existed as part of Lelouch's life.

Lelouch took over answering her question. "Suzaku will be with me, hopefully, the entire time we are here." Lelouch smiled gratifyingly back at Suzaku. Suzaku could barely meet it. Lelouch seemed to take some notice of it, but he looked back to Nunnaly. "Nunnaly, you remember how you teased me with your surprise. Well he is like my little surprise for you. Suzaku and I are dating."

Suzaku whipped his eyes back to Lelouch. Nunnaly's smile increased tenfold and she made a happy squeal of delight. "You are so sneaky big bother. You keeping this from me. My goodness, come here Suzaku." Nunnaly wrapped her arms around him in a big hug, then leaned back and looked up into his eyes. "My brother's first boyfriend. I can't believe it…" then she frowned slightly. "Oh dear, I am sorry Suzaku if what I said was rude before. Lelouch can play some nasty tricks."

She peered over at Lelouch. Lelouch laughed a little nervously. She looked back to Suzaku. "I do believe Suzaku, we are going to have to get him back for this, what do you say?"

Suzaku smiled a little nervously back at Nunnaly. "I say you have a deal Miss Nunnaly."

She smiled widely at him. "Wonderful! Now let us get in the car. There is so much I want to talk about with you." She reached for Suzaku's hand and somewhat dragged him to the door. Lelouch falling gracefully into step behind, laughing a little.

When they got in, Suzaku was sequestered by Nunnaly, and was given what could only be described as an interrogation. Lelouch would occasionally smile at them from across the seat of the limo, but he was also divested in his own conversation with a woman who had introduced herself as Sayoko when they had approached the car.


End file.
